


Yuria and the Evil Seven

by maiwriting



Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F, i dont know what i was thinking, i wrote this in 2013, it's just yuria literally fighting numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: "Peace is freedom... Peace is happiness, tranquility... Peace is... you."In a world ravaged by the evil numbers, only number warriors were brave enough to face them. After losing their last number warrior, Sakae is now being attacked by the evil numbers and their evil minions, chome-chome. A lonely girl searching for her friend might be Sakae's last hope.Follow Yuria as she goes on an adventure and gains new friends, new knowledge and a new sense of bravery.
Relationships: Kizaki Yuria/Yagami Kumi
Kudos: 5





	1. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years before it all begin. Kuumin and Yuria's friendship is harmonious. Or so they think.

"Kuuuumiiiinn~~~~!!!"

"Jeez, Yuria. You're so loud you'll wake the neighbors. Just come in already."

"Ha ha, that's funny," I gave a dry laugh at Kuumin's joke. Right after the war, Sakae wasn't like it used to be. Lots of people lost their lives during the battles. Including Kuumin's parents. Sakae used to be a cheerful place with lots of singing and dancing. Well, that's according to Kuumin anyway. I was too young to know and the Sakae I learn to love is this sparse land where each houses are a few miles apart.

"What do you want to play today?" I asked gleefully. Kuumin always have these bunch of games ready at hand so it's always a joy coming here everyday.

"Sorry, Yuria. Today I have to practice," Kuumin took out a huge rolled up poster from the drawers. When she opened them, there was a bunch of numbers on them with some 'x' and '=' signs.

"What is this?" It looked confusing to me. Usually, when Kuumin practiced I would leave her alone but that day I felt like watching her.

"It's called the multiplication table," Kuumin took the poster and hang it up on the wall. "See this column? This is the 1 multiplication table and next to it is the 2 multiplication table followed by 3 and so on."

I took a good hard look at the tables. At first it was confusing but just as Kuumin said the 1 multiplication table has a bunch of 1s in it and the 2 multiplication table has a bunch of 2s in it. I looked at the table.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.

"What comes after 6?" It seemed weird that the numbers stopped at 6 as there was a blank space next to it.

"7. Otherwise known as the evil 7."

I have never seen Kuumin serious expression before. Her eyes was fixed at the blank space that the 7 multiplication table is suppose to be at. "I could still never figure it out. I know there is a formula but I just haven't found out about it yet."

"Why do you have to practice this?"

Kuumin ruffled my hair and proceeded to pinch my cheek like I was her pet or something. "For peace, silly," she gave a smile. The same reassuring smile she always gives.

"What's peace?" I have heard people say it before but I never really knew what it meant.

"Peace is freedom... Peace is happiness, tranquility... Peace is... you."

"Me?"

"Being with you makes me peaceful, Yuria."

I still didn't fully get it but somehow it made me smile too.

**_"GONG!"_ **

Me and Kuumin looked at each other. Every time there's a gong sound Kuumin would go off somewhere and come back a few days later. I never really knew where she went but I hate the gong. It just means I won't get to play with Kuumin for a few days.

**_"GONG!"_ **

"I think it's better if you leave, Yuria. I have to get ready."

**_"GONG!"_ **

"Okay, see you in a few days?"

**_"GONG!"_ **

"Yeah, I'll stopped by your house after I'm done."

**_"GONG!"_ **

Kuumin's expression suddenly changed. "Five..." I heard her whisper under her breath.

**_"GONG!"_ **

I looked at Kuumin innocently but she didn't see me. It was as if she was looking at the air. Her fingers was moving like she was counting something and every time the gong makes a noise she mutters something.

**_"GONG!"_ **

Her eyes widened as she looked at me teary eyed. "No... Not now.. I'm not ready..." Kuumin keep mumbling to herself but I can barely hear her. "7 1 7. 7 2 17. 7 3 27..." What is she mumbling about?

"Kuumin?"

She ignored me and went straight to her bedroom. I saw her opened a huge trunk under her bed. Inside was a funny looking sword and shield. The sword was yellow with a black pointy tip and the word "2B" written on the hilt. The shield was white in color with horizontal lines on them. In an instance, it looked like Kuumin was holding a huge pencil and a notebook. But looking back, Kuumin was a warrior, equipped for battle.

"Where are you going?" I tugged at her shirt without realizing it. Not letting go.

"I have to do my thing," she answered while gently holding my round cheek, "you'll understand one day."

"Will you come back and play again later?"

I saw a slight hesitation upon her face. Then, a smile. A smile I've seen a million times before but this time it was different. "Of course," she said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That was the last time I saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fic i wrote back in 2013 under a different pseudonym (if you know, you know). anyway, my old site is no longer around so I thought I publish this here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuria begins her quest to conquer all seven multiplications table. But can she do it alone?

It's been two years since I last saw Kuumin. Sakae was not the same since she left. I learn that Kuumin was a number warrior, protecting humanity from the evil sevens and their minions of chome-chome. Chome-chome is the evil x signs that ravaged the lands and eats all the melons in Sakae. Ever since Kuumin was gone, chome-chome has been on a rampage. It's been awhile since I had some melonpan and melon juice. But the evil sevens was worse. They would go from town to town and confuse people with multiplication tables. If only I had the multiplication table poster that was in Kuumin's house.. Kuumin's house that was destroyed by 1.

I still remember its face as clear as day. Tall, lean with a crooked cocky face. When I tried to stop it from destroying Kuumin's house, it went straight to my face and with a sly smile it said, "1 x 1 is? 1 x 2 is? 1 x 3 is?"

The question confused me to the point off distraught that when I woke up, I was lying on the grass. And the remains of Kuumin's house was the trunk that was under her bed. Inside, there was a dagger. It was like the exact replica of Kuumin's sword, except shorter. There was also a small black duffel bag filled with a bunch of melons. At a closer inspection I found out that they are melonbombs. I bring the melonbombs with me all the time and Kuumin's dagger is always at my hip. Holding the hilt give me a sense of confidence and reminds me of my purpose. I have to find Kuumin. And the only way to do that is to follow her path.

I arrived at Ferriswheel town. I remember Kuumin telling me tales of this town. A group of people used to sing here and the crowd would be so enthusiastic they would shout out chants and wave their shiny sticks. I wish I could see it. Now, it's just a ghost town and the only thing left was the namesake of this town, a huge Ferris wheel right at the entrance.

I went to the first house I see in the town. "Pardon my intrusion," my voice echoed through the house. No one. I knew I wouldn't get a reply but my heart drop anyway. "Alone again tonight," I whisper to myself. I gathered all the sofa from the old cushion in the living room to make a somewhat comfy bed for myself.

That night, like every night, I took out my notebook. In the first page was the 1 multiplication table. Except there was no answer. I wonder how Kuumin did it. If I can't beat 1, how do I beat the others? I depressed myself too much I can't even get a wink of sleep. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a figure spying on me. After I noticed the figure, it ran away. "Chome-chome?" I thought to myself. It can't be. Chome-chome only attack in packs and there wasn't any melon tree in sight. After getting my dagger and fixing it on my belt, I quickly ran after the figure.

"Wait!" I shouted. The figure was quick but it ran in a funny way. It was as if it was waddling very fast. The figure stumbled onto something and I managed to caught up with it. Or her? It was a girl.

"Pen pen..."

Pen pen? I wonder if she's from a foreign land. She had her hand covering her face and I could tell she was scared. "Don't worry. I'm not dangerous," I tried to reassure her.

"Pen pen...?"

She started to show her face with a puzzled look. "Look here. Peace!" I did a gesture I made up when I was bored one night. I showed my index and middle finger and move it in a horizontal motion from my left eye to my right. Her eyes glittered at the gesture. "Peace!" she shouted, "Peace!"

Her shouts filled the deafening night. I took her hand and started to guide her to the house I stayed. But, from far away, I could hear that horrifying noise. Coming closer and closer.

" _Chome-chome! Chome-chome! Chome-chome! Chome-chome!_ "

I started to reach my hand behind me to get the melonbombs that I keep in my bag. Except that it wasn't there. I left it back at the house when I chased the girl! I only had my dagger with me but it wasn't enough to fight a pack of chome-chome. The girl started to cower in fear again, "Pen pen..."

"Do you have any melons on you?!" She was in a state of panic she couldn't even answer me properly. With a trembling finger, she pointed in the small pouch in front of her outfit. I opened it only to find a melonpan inside. "What are you thinking?!!" I threw the melonpan far away and ran as fast as we can. Dragging the girl along turns out to be a nuisance but I can't leave her behind. Once a chome-chome knows you carry a melon, it will attack you mercilessly even if you have no more.

My heart was relieved when we finally reach the house. I quickly grab my melonbombs and hid. Soon after, the chome-chome arrived. It was no used hiding against them so I let the girl continue hiding behind the kitchen counter and lured the chome-chome outside the house. There, I did a quick count of the chome-chome.

1..2..3..4..5..6.

One more. Chome-chome always come in a pack of seven. For me to use the melonbombs, I need them to gather together. As I was evading the attacks, I saw the seventh chome-chome. It was still in the house and was about to attack the girl. I had my hands full with six chome-chome it was hard for me to go and protect the girl.

"Fight!" I yelled, "Distract the chome here!!!"

From inside the house, I heard the loudest screeching I have ever heard.

"PEN PENNNNNN!!!!"

Next thing I knew, the seventh chome was out of the house. After gathering them together, I threw the melonbomb and while all seven of them gathered around it, the bomb explodes and all the chome-chome was gone.

"Oyasumi peace," I said silently to the ashes of the chome-chome.

All this fight depleted my energy. I went back into the house to look for the girl. "What did you do?" I said when I found her. "Pen pen!" she showed me a frying pan. We both laughed. We were so tired we slept through the rest of the night.

The next morning, the girl was cooking some eggs.

"Where did you find eggs?"

"Pen pen," she lifted up an empty bird nest from the floor.

"Cool."

The morning was silent except for the noise of the eggs sizzling in the frying pan. "Hey, what's your name?" I tried to break the silence. Shockingly, she answered, "Niidoi Sayaka."

It actually threw me off balance and I fell from my chair, "Oh, you can actually speak. Ha ha ha."

"You can call me Saya," she smiled. "Where are you planning to go?" I tried to continue the conversation.

"I was thinking of following you."

"Me? Why?"

"You're a number warrior, right? I saw your dagger."

"It's not mine. It's from.. someone I know," I answered as my finger brush across the engraving of the word '2B' on the hilt of the dagger.

"But you want to be one, right? A number warrior?"

The eggs was served in chipped plates and we had to eat it with broken forks. "I try to. I still have no idea how to fight the numbers. And I've only met 1 so far."

Saya's fork fell on the plate. "You.. you met 1? Where is it now??" I just shake my head, "I met it two years ago, I don't know where it is now."

"I see... " Saya was silent for awhile. "I think 5 took my friend," she confessed teary eyed.

Over breakfast, Saya told me the story of how 5 rampaged through their town and took all the little girls and also her friend. And I told her about Kuumin. I even showed Saya the notebook. We made a pact to travel together and figure out a way to defeat the numbers. It was exhilarating to find another companion with the same purpose as mine.

"I'll find you," I whispered as I touch the hilt of my dagger again. I proceeded to continue my journey.

But this time, I wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I deliberately didn't translate some Japanese (for aesthetic I guess) anyway melonpan is a type of bread and oyasumi means good night


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Saya at her side, Yuria faces the first number!

Me and Saya were already tired of walking when our eyes light up to the sound of music. We ran to the next town, which seems to be an oasis in the middle of Sakae. Everything was colorful and noisy. All the hustling and bustling made it seem like the war never happened. At the sight of me and Saya, the townspeople grabbed our hands and made us dance with them.

Suddenly, a loud horn was blasted and everyone stopped in their tracks. No one was dancing and the music stopped too. I wanted to ask someone what was going on but I find myself helping them clean up and remove all the decorations. An old lady fell while she was carrying a box of colorful hats so me and Saya helped her.

When the last townspeople has disappeared, me and Saya were bewildered. It all happened so fast I didn't know what to make of it. "What just happened?" Saya said, just as confused as I am. "I have no idea."

Then, the old lady that we helped earlier came out from one house and gestured us to come with her. We went inside her house hoping to get some answers.

"Hi, my name is Yuria and this is my friend, Saya," The old lady was silently making us some tea so I tried to phrase my question as polite as I can. "Ermm... can we ask what just happened back there? I mean, everyone was dancing and I've never dance before, I just heard tales of it. It was fun. And that horn! What was that horn all about? And where is everyone now?" I stopped myself since the old lady was still silent.

We followed her to the living room where she poured our tea in the prettiest teacups I have ever seen. "You're right, Yuria. We danced because it was fun."

I was shocked by the sudden mention of my name. Then, I remembered I told her about it earlier. That old lady continued her story, "You see, when the world is in the state it is now, we need to have a bit of fun every now and then. Singing and dancing was a thing my great aunt used to do back when she was a singer in Ferriswheel town. _'If we spend a day without dancing and singing, then that day is wasted.'_ was what she always told me," the old lady explained as she took a sip of tea.

"But you see, we learn that the chome-chome sleeps during the day. Until 4 in the evening that is. So that horn will blow everyday at 3 to warn us that the chome-chome is about to wake up."

That is news to me. To know the sleeping habit of the chome-chome would be a great advantage for us. "Do you know more about the chome-chome? Do you know anything about the numbers?"

_**"GONG!"** _

My heart stopped.

It was so silent that the only thing I could hear is the rapid beating sound of my heart. "That was a gong, right?!" I shook Saya by the shoulder. "Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"It means that number 1 is near," interrupted the old lady. "How do you know it's 1?!" the mere mention of its name floods my memory to that fateful day.

"Because the gong was only once."

_That means on the day Kuumin left.. how many gongs was it.. it was definitely more than one.._

"But 1 destroyed Kuumin's house, it must know something. I have to find it!" as I raced to the door, Saya followed me from behind. I ran towards the hill in the middle of the town. I went to highest spot and look around in my surrounding. "There!" Saya shouted. I looked to my left and saw 1 fighting a figure in the woods. And the figure was holding a yellow sword with a black pointy tip.

"Kuumin!"

I ran towards their direction while quickly taking out my dagger from its scabbard, "I'm coming, Kuumin. I found you."

When I arrive there, 1 was shouting out numbers to Kuumin. "No!" I tried to stab 1 but it dodge in time. "So we meet again," 1 said as he look at me.

"Kuumin, are you okay?"

"Who are you calling Kuumin?"

I was devastated. She wasn't Kuumin. Her eyes are huge. Kuumin has more cheeky eyes. I looked back at 1, "Where's Kuumin? Who took her?!"

"Well, if you want to know..." 1's voice was grating. It was creepy and he sounds like a snake. Then, he gave a sly smile, "What is 1 x 1? 1 x 2? 1 x 3? 1 x 4?"

As he goes on and on, my head started throbbing real bad and the next thing I knew I was on my knees, trembling with fear. I grip my dagger strongly, "I can't do this..."

The girl attacked 1 while shouting, "1 TIMES 1 IS 1! 1 TIMES 2 IS 2! 1 TIMES 3 IS 3!!!!!!!!!!"

"YURIA! YURIA!" I can see Saya shouting my name but I can barely hear her. I gathered all the strength I can get, "I'm sorry, Saya. I'm not Kuumin.."

"Of course you're not! Kuumin is Kuumin. You're not a copy of her. Look in the mirror! You're Yuria! You're the Yuria that saved me! You're the Yuria that gave me peace, remember? YURIA IS YURIA!!!" this time I heard Saya loud and clear.

"I'm not a copy.. look in the mirror..".

"1 TIMES 1 IS 1! 1 TIMES 2 IS 2! 1 TIMES 3 IS 3!" the girl shouts again. This time her attacks were weak. It seems that that was the only answer the girl knew. Kuumin's multiplication table poster suddenly flashed before my eyes.

"I'm not a copy..".

Of course.

"1 TIMES 1 IS 1! 1 TIMES 2 IS 2! 1 TIMES 3 IS 3! 1 TIMES 4 IS 4!!!!!", I shouted.

"Aaagghhh," it was as if someone stabbed 1 in its chest. I yelled some more. "1 TIMES 4 IS 4! 1 TIMES 5 IS 5! 1 TIMES 6 IS 6!!"

"How..." 1 whimpered on the ground helplessly.

"Because you're just a copy. Any number that you multiply with will only result in that same number. You're nothing but a mere copy."

"Ughh.. please.. spare me..." 1 was literally begging for mercy.

"Tell me who took Kuumin."

"I can't."

"1 TIMES 7 IS 7!" in a flash the girl stabbed 1 with her sword.

"No! Why did you do that for!!" I tried to take out the sword from 1's body. As I took it out, 1 turns into ashes. It was too late. 1 was already gone. Exasperated, I look at the girl dead in the eyes.

"Oyasumi peace..." I sighed as I let the ashes run through my fingers.

The next day, me and Saya is still in that old lady's house. Last night, the whole town was rejoicing the fact that 1 was gone. They all celebrated the girl who killed 1 whose name was Shibata Aya. I didn't feel like celebrating so I hid in the old lady's house till morning. As I was packing my thing, Saya showed me my notebook. The first page was the 1 multiplication table but this time it was filled with answers. I gave a weak smile. "One down, six to go," Saya smiled back.

We thanked the old lady as we make our way out of her house. As we were leaving the town that Shibata Aya girl stood in our path.

"Get out of my way."

"Oh, come on. No hug for the hero?"

"You're no hero. That was selfish of you. I still had questions for 1," I shoved her away from me.

"Come on, I killed a number. You made it sound like I'm making out with a chome or something," she said jokingly.

Annoyed, I raised my voice, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to be on your team."

Me and Saya looked at each other at the same time. "We don't need someone like you."

"Someone like me? You mean someone who actually has some guts to kill a number? Let's face it, if I didn't shout the first three answers would you have known the rest?"

"Well, I think you need us more than we need you. I mean, Yuria figured out the solution at the end not you," Saya replied. Shibata Aya was clearly irritated.

"If you don't want me in your team... it's fine. But let me tell you this... I know where to find 2."

Our silent looks to each other was probably the only answer she needs. "You can call me Aya," she said as she extended a hand for a handshake. Only Saya shook it. I'm still annoyed at the fact that she stole my tiny chance at knowing where Kuumin is. But we do need to find the next number. She was useful, but I liked her little and trusted her less. "Where can we find 2?" Saya asked.

Aya grinned.

"At the castle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya leads them to the castle where 2 is but something feels wrong!

Aya laid an old tattered poster next to the campfire. It looked exactly like Kuumin's multiplication table poster except it was torn. We can clearly see all seven multiplication table but only until times 3.

"This is why I knew the answer but only until times 3. If it's 1 x 4 or 2 x 4, I don't know how to solve it."

I looked over at Saya who is diligently writing it down in the notebook. "We got to figure out the 2 multiplication table. Can you figure out the rest based on the first three answers?" Aya looked at me.

**2 x 1 = 2**

**2 x 2 = 4**

**2 x 3 = 6**

I looked at it over and over again. This wasn't as easy as 1. There has to be some clue somewhere. I turn the poster over.

**"Practice. Practice. Practice." - M. J.**

MJ? I wonder if MJ was a number warrior as well. I remember Kuumin used to practice but I don't know how she does it. Now I regret playing with her all the time and I wished I knew how she handled all these numbers. "You can have it if you want, I already memorized all the answer," Aya shoved the torn poster into Saya's palms. "Really? What is 5 times 2?" asked Saya curiously. "10," Aya gave a quick answer.

"6 times 3?"

"18."

"3 times 3?"

"9."

"4 times 1?"

"4."

"5 times.."

"Look! I think I proved enough already!"

"Pen pen..."

"Listen, I don't know how to get the answers okay so I just memorized the tables. I was hoping you guys can help me out on that," Aya sighed a breath of frustration. " _A formula can help you calculate the solution_. Someone said that to me once."

"Was that person a number warrior?" I was curious. Maybe if I could find the formula to these multiplication tables I can finally defeat the numbers. "Maybe," Aya said. "She was fighting a pack of chome-chome who wanted my melon juice. I modeled my yellow sword after hers."

"You met Kuumin?" my eyes lit up at the mention of the yellow sword. "Kuumin? I don't know her name. But she was not from here. She was definitely foreign. With two dolls hanging on her left and right shoulder."

I got depressed again. It seems that every step I take it brings me further and further away from Kuumin. I miss Kuumin. I miss the way she ruffles my hair and pinched my cheek. I miss coming over to her house everyday. I miss the way she smiles.

"Who's Kuumin?" Aya wondered after I stayed silent for too long.

"A... friend," It was hard for me to talk more about Kuumin while holding back my tears so I continued being silent.

"So Aya, why are you hunting the numbers?" Saya asked. I don't know if she could sense the awkward situation or if this girl is really clueless but I feel thankful nevertheless. Aya took a deep breath before she told us her story.

"I came from Dometown. That's right. The exact town that 7 badly destroyed. I was with my sister the day 7 attacked. I still remember that day as it was yesterday. We were happily drinking melon juice, my sister's favorite drink. As we were playing cards in the living room we heard a commotion outside.

Everyone was running away and those who didn't were on the ground looking like they are having a migraine. My sister.. she's not a strong person. But she was kind. Definitely a better person than me. She saw a chome was about to attack on our neighbor so she jumped in and got attacked instead.

I carried her away from town and we continued to walk with nothing on our backs. There is never enough to eat and our clothes are torn and rotting. My sister's wound was not getting better and it was spreading slowly.

I'm not an easy person to break down but watching my sister like that.. She.. My sister passed away last month. And I vowed I'll exact revenge on 7 and all the other numbers."

"I'm so sorry..," Saya looked like she felt guilty for asking Aya in the first place. In fact, I wasn't that comfortable as well but it gave me a sign of assurance that Aya trusted us enough to open up like this. Maybe she can actually be trusted?

"Nah, I was just kidding. I don't have a sister," Aya removed her shoes to get into her sleeping bag. "What? What do you mean you're kidding? Everything you told us was a lie?" Saya started shouting. "Yup," Aya answered nonchalantly.

I take it all back. This girl is the worst.

"Then what is the true reason you want to fight numbers?" Saya asked again. It seems like she wasn't about to give up.

"I just want to be a hero."

"Why?"

"Because the heroes are always remembered," Aya answered and turned her body facing away from us. There was no other explanation but I feel sadness from her answer. The night continued in silence so me and Saya went to sleep as well.

The next morning, Aya guide us to the castle. We came up with a plan that if 2 attack either one of us, the other person would snuck behind 2 to kill it. As I walked into the castle I sensed that something was amiss. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The castle hall was empty and the only thing there was two big pillars in the middle of the hall. There was two doors at each opposite ends of the rooms. The wall was made of bricks with some pieces jutting out. Both Saya and Aya was looking intensely at the brick wall. I watch as Saya touches one of the bricks. "I wonder how many years it took to build this..." Saya said while gently tracing her finger on the brick.

"Come on, guys. Let's move on and open the right door first," I said as I walked over to the door on the right. I was being impatient but I wanted to get this done and over with.

"Saya, let's go," I looked back only to find I'm the only person in the hall.

"Saya? Aya?"

No response. I ran towards the brick wall that Saya was touching earlier. "SAYA!! AYA!!" I shouted and shouted. I tried to find the same brick that Saya was touching but everything looks the same to me. I knocked on the wall as hard as I can. "SAYA!!!"

_SWOOOOSH-!!_

I felt the wall spinning and the next thing I know I was in a dark room. There was light coming from the small corner of the room. "Saya? Aya?"

"Who's there?" an unfamiliar voice was calling out to me.

"I'm Yuria. Who are you?".

A mysterious slender figure with long black hair appeared from the corner of the room. "People call me Akarin," she smiled.

Her smile was warm and soothing. That was my first impression of her. It was the kind of smile that makes you want to smile as well.

"I'm looking for my friends," I saw Akarin going to the small corner of the room where the lights come from. "Me too," she said, "Look, I probably can get into this corner here, I just need someone to push me a little bit."

I look at the small corner. It was so small I don't think a normal person can fit through it. "Errr.. I don't think any amount of pushing can help you go through that."

"Trust me. Look."

Akarin stretches her right hand into the corner and unbelievably moved her shoulder around and fit her head in next. Then, her shoulder and her left hand went in. When it got around her hip area, she stopped.

"Push my butt a bit."

"What?" I had to ask again. Did she just asked me to push her butt?

"Push my butt a bit. It's the only part of my body that isn't flexible," she said it clear this time.

I laid my hands on her butt and gave it a push. I was close with Kuumin but I have never push her butt before. This girl is too trusting. I felt so silly I just had to laugh off the situation. After struggling for a bit, Akarin was through.

"What do you see there?" I shouted through the hole.

"Wait, there's a lever. Let me try pulling it."

_SWOOOOSH-!!_

"Akarin!"

"Andrea!"

Andrea? That must have been Akarin's friend. Good for her.

"Yuria?" I felt relieved the moment I heard that voice.

"Saya! I'm here!" I shouted through the hole. I can only fit my head. It was amazing how Akarin can fit her whole body. "Yuria!" Saya shouted while running towards me.

"Have you seen Aya?" she said. "She must be somewhere with our friend, Kaotan. The three of us stumbled into the castle this morning," Andrea answered while looking at my direction. It was an awkward position with my head jutting out of a small hole in the corner of the room, but the moment I saw Andrea I thought that she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Exquisite.

_**"GONG!"** _

The gong! That means..

_**"GONG!"** _

Two gongs. 2 is nearby.

"What was that?" Akarin was looking around at every direction. "Saya," my head was still through the hole but I tried to get her attention, "Remember the gong sound we heard at the old lady's house? That was right before we met 1. The gong just now made two sounds. Meaning that 2 is near." Saya nodded. She might be clueless or easily scared but at a time like this I could always rely on her.

"Is there anything in your room? There's a lever here," Saya asked. I never really did look around the room as it was dark. As I was searching blindly by groping the walls, I hit something. "Saya! I think there's a lever here. Tell Akarin and Andrea to be careful in case something happens!"

"Okay!" Saya shouted back.

"Are you guys ready?" I shouted across the room. Hoping my voice could reach the hole in the corner.

"Ready!" Saya answered back.

"Brace yourselves!". I pulled the lever.

_DONNNN-!!_

At first nothing was happening. Then, I heard screaming from the other room. "Saya! What's happening?" I rushed back to the hole. "The ceiling! It's closing in on us!"

I looked up but I can't see anything so I can't tell. Then, I felt an earthquake and the ground was shaking. "Yuria! I think the ground is falling apart!" Saya tried to shout as I heard more screaming from the other room. "It's happening in my room too!" the rumbling noise drowned my voice but I shouted anyway.

I tried to hold on to the wall but there was nothing to grab onto. After a moment, the ground went away.

And I was falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuria finally face 2. But how will she defeat it?

I landed on something soft.

"Get off me!"

It was Aya's butt. Great. I touched two butts today.

"Sorry. How's everyone else?" I tried looking around the room to search for the rest.

The fall was short but it still hurt a bit. I can see Akarin, Andrea and Saya brushing off the rubbles from their body.

Akarin came over and with a cheery smile gave me a hand. Andrea and Saya soon came over to us too. "Oh wow. You got stuck with Smily and Pretty while I got stuck with Creepy. Awesome," Aya said sarcastically. At least I hope she was being sarcastic. "Who is creepy?" asked Saya. "I can't be bothered with her name. Was it Cow Tongue? I don't know," Aya answered, clearly annoyed.

Just as she said that, someone rose up from the rubbles. "Akarin! Andrea!"

"Kaotan!" Akarin and Andrea ran towards her. I didn't get why Aya called her creepy but she looks normal to me. I brushed off the rubbles on my body as the three of them were celebrating their reunion. I reached my belt to touch the hilt of dagger. It gives me a sense of security every time I feel it. But this time, all I felt was horror. My dagger wasn't there.

I lifted up some of the broken pieces of the floor to look for the dagger. Saya gave me one look and I showed her the empty place in my scabbard where my dagger used to be. She immediately understood and helped me to look for it. While I was lifting up one of the bigger pieces of the rubble I heard footsteps. "Looking for this?" I looked at the direction of the voice. It was 2.

2 was definitely different from 1. 2 looks crooked. Like an old man bending because of a bad back. It was holding my dagger. Dangling it really, as if it was trying to lure me to it like a cat. I sprinted towards 2, determined to get my dagger back.

Before I could get close to 2, a pack of chome-chome lunged at me. "Go! I got your back!" Aya shouted while she took out a melonbomb I gave her this morning. Saya was the one who suggested that I should give a few melonbombs to each of them as a safety precaution. I must thank her later.

"If you want your dagger back answer me this... 2 x 1 is? 2 x 2 is? 2 x 3 is?" it shouted at me. I gave it all I had in me and shouted back.

"2 times 1 is 2! 2 times 2 is 4! 2 times 3 is 6!!"

2 was taken aback when I shouted the answers so I took that chance to grab my dagger. When I look back, I saw Aya took out a pack of chome-chome with the melonbomb. But there was another pack coming in the direction of Saya, Akarin, Andrea and Kaotan.

"Saya, use your melonbomb!" I shouted back. They were too far away for me to reach them in time but I ran anyway. Saya threw a melonbomb prematurely and it only hit 5 of the chome-chome. "You idiot! Don't waste any melombombs!" Aya scolded Saya and proceded to kill the last two chome with her sword.

"Pen pen..." Saya was trembling when I reached her. "It's okay, Saya. You did good," I tried to reassure her. I looked over at Akarin and Kaotan and they were terrified. Andrea was acting weird. She kept staring into the distance and mumbling to herself. "We'll get out of here, I promise," I said to Saya and the others. I was scared as well, but I was determined to keep my promise.

"It's coming," Aya kept a close look at 2 who was gaining at us, "I'll distract him and you attack him from behind". I nodded in agreement. "2 times 1 is 2! 2 times 2 is 4! 2 times 3 is 6!!!" Aya attacked 2 while shouting the answers that she had memorized.

I went around and tried to stab 2 with my dagger while spouting the same answers that Aya was shouting. In one swift motion, 2 evaded both our attacks and look at us straight in the eye. "Heh. I see," it smirked. A cold chill ran down my spine.

"2 x 4 is? 2 x 5 is? 2 x 6 is?" it said with a smug face. It seems like he caught on to the fact that we only knew three answers. I look to my right and Aya was already down on her knees with her hands on the sides of her head. This is bad.

My head started spinning but I gathered my strength to attack 2. It asked the same question again and the migraines started hitting. I fell and was about to hit the floor when Saya's arms caught me. I look back at Aya and she was giving it all she got but all she's doing is attacking blindly at 2 without even getting a single hit.

"Are you alright?" Saya was concerned. My head was still spinning but I gave a weak nod. I have to get back up again and help Aya. "I'm sorry I can't do anything," lamented Saya. I wanted to say something. I wanted to say that it's not true. I wanted to say she was so helpful I can't imagine going through this without her. But words weren't coming out of my mouth.

"Even when I was stuck in the room with Andrea. The two of us were clueless on what to do. Until you and Akarin appeared. I was so glad when the four of us were together. And when we fell and found Aya and Kaotan.. We have six people now. Let's try and beat 2. I know you can do it, Yuria."

That's right. We were separated before but we're six strong now. And a sudden thought hit me. When me and Akarin were in a room together there was just the two of us. Then, we found Saya and Andrea and we were four. Now, there's six of us after we found Aya and Kaotan. Could it be? I have to try.

"Two times four is eight! Two times five is ten! Two times six is twelve!!!"

"Uuaaarrrgghhhh," screamed 2 in pain like something was burning from inside its body. It worked.

As 2 was writhing in pain, I had to take this chance to ask the question. "Do you know where Kuumin is?!" I screamed at 2's face. "Just give up. She's dead," 2 made that smirk again. No. I refused to believe 2. "Two times seven is... Fourteen," I stabbed my dagger into 2. It disappeared and everything fell into a lump of ashes in the ground. "Oyasumi peace."

I grabbed Aya by the hand to help her up. "How?" was the first word out of her mouth. "Remember when we were separated? Well, I was in a room with Akarin. The two of us. Then, we found Andrea and Saya. That's four people. After we found you and Kaotan, we have six people," I explained. Maybe I should have had an easier explanation because the way Aya looked at me it was as if I'm crazy.

"Don't you see? 2 people, 4 people, 6 people. 2, 4, 6. Isn't that the first three answers for the 2 multiplication table? So what if there's a fourth room? Then, we have 8 people. 10 people for 5 rooms. I know it didn't make any sense but the idea just popped into my head so I had to try," I tried to explain further. "Well, judging on 2's reaction I guess your answer was right," Aya answered.

I turned to Saya, Akarin, Andrea and Kaotan and smiled, "Let's get out of here." They all smiled back.

When we made our way out of the castle, the three of them thanked us endlessly. I, for one, just glad we made out of there safely. 2's last words keep repeating itself over and over again in my head but I swear to myself I won't be bothered by it. "Thank you, Yuria, Saya and Aya. We don't know what we would do if we encountered 2 by ourselves," Akarin said. I looked over at Andrea because she was acting weird when 2 was with us, "Are you alright, Andrea?". "Yeah, I just have a slight headache," Andrea replied while slightly holding her head. I told her to take plenty of rest.

After thanking us again for the hundredth time, all three of them said goodbye and waved us away. Akarin with her sunlike smile, Andrea with her beautiful demeanor and Kaotan.

We continued on our journey with the three of us once more. Suddenly, Aya asked a question, "Did you guys hear that gong sound right before we fought 2? What was that?"

"Well, the gong will make a sound if a number is near," I answered. "And the number of gongs will determine the number that is around the area. The number of gongs today was two times so we fought 2."

"How do you know about this?" Aya was surprised at my answer.

"My friend, Kuumin, will always go somewhere if there's a gong sound. I didn't know about it at that time that she was a number warrior. The day she left was also the last time I heard the gong sounds. Until 1."

"Wouldn't you know who she fought last then? How many gong sounds was there on the day she left?" Aya asked innocently. The question that's been pounding away at my head ever since the old lady told me about the significance of the gong.

"That's the problem, I can't remember. But it was a lot. Maybe 5 or 6... or 7."

"So who sounds the gong?" Saya chimed in from behind us.

It was an easy question but I've never even thought about it. Who would go out of their own way to warn others? What does this gong person know about the numbers? Does this gong person know anything about Kuumin? About the numbers? Is this gong person a friend? Or an enemy?

"Well, if he or she warns us every time a number is near then I would count that person as a friend," Saya answered herself.

"Err.. guys?" Aya stopped in her tracks.

"I'm taking a wild guess on who is the gong person but... is it her?" she points her finger to a masked lady in a tight black jumpsuit. On her left hand was a rod and on her right hand was.. a gong.

We stared at her until she runs away. The next thing I know, I was chasing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally teaching you math here


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective of the story as we delve into the mind of Saya.

"Yuria.. are you okay?" Yuria gave a weak nod but I could see that she's tired. She ran after Gongdy (short for Gong Lady, Aya came up with the nickname. She said it sounds like Gandhi) but she was too fast for her so Yuria lost sight of Gongdy.

I try to help out wherever I can so I'm boiling the water, cooking and I also laid out the bed for Yuria and Aya. It was the least I could do after they fought so hard today battling 2 at the castle.

Yuria was resting and Aya was sharpening her sword. I took out Yuria's notebook from her bag and started to fill up the 2 multiplication table. I need to memorize the tables next. It was amazing how Yuria figured out how to beat 2. I'm never as smart or as brave as her.

"Saya..."

Yuria's voice startled me. Was she looking at me intensely the whole time? "Take a rest, will you? You can fill up the notebook tomorrow. It's dark anyway."

"It's okay, Yuria. I can see by this fire. I'll just finish writing this down and I'm done," I hope that answer satisfied her. I hate thinking that I made her worry about me again.

Yuria got up to pee and that left me alone with Aya. It's not like I don't like Aya but she scares me in some way. I feel like she doesn't like me very much.

"Don't you think you're just bringing her down?" Aya stops sharpening her sword and looks at me dead in the eye. "Yuria is pretty useful and I can help with the fighting. But all you do is cower away."

Why is she saying this?

"I don't know how to fight. Plus, the numbers was so scary. Pen pen..." I said as I held back my tears.

"Then why are you even following Yuria anyway? Yuria is kind so she won't say it but you're just being a burden."

I was speechless. I try to help out in any way that I can. I memorized the tables but I can't say it because I will always be too afraid in front of the numbers. And I wanted to find my friend back as well. But maybe I am becoming a burden to Yuria... I couldn't reply anything and the only words that I could muster out of my mouth was Pen pen...

"I hate cowards. If you can't protect yourself, just get out of the way of those who can. And stop saying Pen Pen. You're not a Pokemon," Aya continued.

"You're awful..."

"I'm honest. It's the world that's awful."

I got up and ran away as fast as I can. I want to cry so bad but I didn't want to cry in front of Aya. I cried my eyes out when I found a spot inside a hollowed tree. My mind went back to the memory of me and my friend in Ferriswheel town right before the war. "Yuuchan.,." I tried calling out to her.

"Hey, what happen back there?". It's Yuria. Yuria's face always brings me a sense of peacefulness. I gathered my courage to ask her, "Am I being a burden?"

"Of course not."

There wasn't a moment of hesitation between my question and her answer. So tears starts welling up in my eyes again. "Saya.. remember when we fought 1? If you didn't convince me that I wasn't an imitation of Kuumin I would never have found a way to beat it. And when we fought 2 this morning? When you told me you were scared when we got separated? It was you who gave me the idea on how to beat 2," Yuria crouched down into the hollow tree and held my hand. "I don't know what I bring to the table but I do know this. I'm so glad I met you."

"But I was so scared when we fought 2 today, I even wasted a melonbomb..."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Yuria gave that calming smile again.

"Not you. Teach me how to be brave like you."

Yuria let go of my hand. And then, I saw her touching the hilt of her dagger. "I'm not brave," she said.

That's not true, I thought. "You are the bravest person I know," I replied.

"I just pretend to be brave."

"Maybe pretending is how you get brave, you never know," I truly believed that. Maybe Yuria doesn't realized it herself but she is brave. And strong. And kind.

"I'm so glad I met you too," it was a late reply but I had to say it. Yuria smiled. "Come on, let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," she offered her hand. I took it and we walked back to where our sleeping bags are.

"Still here?" Aya said when she saw me.

"I'm not going anywhere," this time I replied confidently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New town. New people. We finally meet.. another number warrior?!

_"Just give up. She's dead."_ 2's last words echoed through my thoughts again. I shake my head furiously hoping the words will get out from my mind. This is our third day of walking and all of us are tired. 

We arrived in a new town. Written across an old board on top of the town entrance was "Pocky Town". It was desolate, but we can see a few people coming in and out from a house. We decided to go there.

Upon further inspection that old house is a bar. We went in hoping to get some food and information on 3's whereabouts. The only people there was the bartender and a girl who seemed to be passed out on the table.

Saya seems to have a knack at finding eggs so we had a whole dozen with us. After bartering with the bartender, we scored ourselves some salted squids, bread and a jar of Pocky sticks. I never had Pocky sticks before but it looks just like thin biscuit sticks with a strawberry icing around it. Me and Saya ate one immediately, it was delicious. Then, we asked the bartender if he knew anything about numbers.

"Numbers? I think it's best if you ask Mama Shiori over there," he pointed at the lady that we saw earlier. We went to her table but she was still passed out with an empty bottle of sake in her left hand. 

"Excuse me," I shook her shoulders to wake her up. 

"Ermm.. Are you Mama Shiori? The bartender said we can ask you for information about the numbers."

"Who are you calling Mama?! Oi Teppei!" she yelled at the bartender. The bartender was having quite a laugh about the whole situation he can barely reply, "Hahahahaha!! Those kids wants to know about numbers, Goma! Pity them, will you?"

I don't know anything," she slurred while sipping her empty sake bottle.

"Oh, come on. You know those numbers better than anyone. That's why you're a-"

"Mind your own business, you old fart," she interrupted the bartender before he could finish his sentence.

"I love you too, Goma," said the bartender as he smiled to himself. It looks like this was the normal back and forth banter between them.

"Give me another bottle, Teppei," Goma was more polite this time. Perhaps it was just because she wanted a free drink. Her voice sounded husky and rough. Probably from all the drinking.

"About the numbers..." this time Saya said something. "Just go home, kid. You don't want to mess with the numbers," replied Goma. "But we already-" Aya started to say something too but was quickly interrupted. "I said.. just go home."

We all went out of the bar but none of us were going home. It was as if we understood each other without saying anything because the three of us quickly found a hiding spot where we can watch the bar. As soon as Goma came out of the bar, we followed her.

Her house was a few minutes away from the bar and it was a rundown one story house. When she opened her gates, I saw a figure shuffling about in her lawn and was about to attack her. I quickly ran to her rescue.

"It's a chome! Be careful!" I ran and took out my dagger at the same time. As I was about to stab the chome, another yellow dagger stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?!".

The other yellow dagger was Goma's.

Why does she have a yellow dagger too? Why is she protecting the chome? 

The chome started to brush up against her leg and she squatted down and petted the chome, "Shhh... calm down, buddy. It's alright now." I was startled with the whole situation that the only thing I could do was to stare at her. 

"Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"Tell me, are you a number warrior?" I asked hopefully. She must be. Who else owns a yellow dagger and can tame a chome?

"I'm no warrior. Just go home, kid."

"Please, we need to defeat the numbers. She took my friend. Our friends," I pointed to Saya who is behind me now.

"Just.. give up. Don't mess with the numbers anymore. It's not worth it."

 _"Just give up. She's dead."_ 2's words started to echo in my head again.

_**"GONG!"** _

I looked over at Saya and Aya.

_**"GONG!"** _

Goma's head was in her hands and she was crouching down in despair.

_**"GONG!"** _

And then it was silence.

"Three," Aya broke the silence, "Look, I don't care if she's a number warrior or a chome tamer whatever. All I know is that I'm going after 3 now and no one can stop me." Aya ran off towards the sound of the gong after saying it. 

"Don't do it, kid. Nothing good will ever come out of this," Goma said as she look at me and Saya. "I have to," I gripped my dagger and quickly run towards Aya. Saya followed soon after.

When I reached Aya, she was already facing 3. 3 looks weird. It was as if it has a voluptuous body but is bloated in all the wrong places. "New kids, huh? I love fighting new faces," 3 grinned as it said that.

"What is 3 x 1? What is 3 x 2? What is 3 x 3?" it lunged towards us. "3 times 1 is 3! 3 times 2 is 6! 3 times 3 is 9!" Aya shouted as she attacks 3. Aya's sword hit one of 3's weird bloated body part. 

"Impressive," 3 said. "What is 3 x4? What is 3 x 5?" it attacked Aya once more. This time Aya couldn't evade it in time. "Aya!" Saya went towards Aya. I shouted the same three answers that Aya shouted earlier and attack 3. But it was useless. 3 quickly caught on to the fact that we only knew the first three answers.

When I attacked 3, it kept looking at my dagger, "I know that dagger from anywhere. So you're Kuumin's kid, huh?". 3 knew Kuumin? Too many surprising things happened today that my mind is having a hard time processing it.

"You know what? That annoying Kuumin used to give me such a hard time. I guess..." 3 went over to where Saya and Aya is, "It's payback time."

"3 x 4 is? 3x 5 is? 3 x 6 is? 3 x 7 is?"

3 shouted over and over again until I passed out. When I woke up, Saya and Aya couldn't be found.

I was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Aya and Saya is captured by 3, who will Yuria turn to for help?

I ran quickly to the only person I know who could help me now. All of a sudden, rain started to pour. But I kept on running.

"GOMA!!!" I knocked hard on the door.

"GOMA!!! PLEASE OPEN UP!!" I knocked harder.

Goma opened the door and with taking just one look at me she already knew what was wrong, "I told you not to mess with the numbers."

I wanted to say something but the rain and the running took all my breath away.

“Look, kid. I hate to be telling you 'I told you so', especially in a situation like this. If you had just listen to me your friends would still be here,” Goma looked sad when she said that. But she was wrong.

“If I had left the numbers alone, I would have still lost Kuumin. And a world without Kuumin is a world I won’t accept! So, no. I won’t leave them alone. And I know you know something about the numbers. So.. please. Please teach me how to beat them,” I kept my glance on Goma and didn’t look away. My face was wet as I said all those things but I wasn’t sure if it was my tears or the rain.

“I’ve already lost a friend, Goma. I can’t afford to lose two more.”

“Come in before you get sick. I’ll get you a towel,” Goma replied while opening her doors for me. I meekly went it, wiping the rain from my face. The chome was also inside the house but it followed Goma closely behind her. I stood by the huge table in her living room not daring to go anywhere else because I was afraid of getting the floor wet. On the table, in the middle of empty sake bottles, there's a photo but it was lying face down. There was something written on the back of the photo. I picked it up to read it.

_“GomaYukko.”_

As I was about to flip the photo around to look at the picture, I heard a voice. “I said you can come in, I didn’t say you could snoop around my stuff.” 

“Sorry,” I quickly placed the photo back on the table. My eyes shifted around the room and it stopped on the rustic shield near the kitchen entrance. I slowly walk up to it and gaze at it some more. It looked exactly like Kuumin’s shield. Except that it was worn out and full of rust.

“That’s not mine,” Goma quickly answered the question that I was about to ask. Neither one of us dared to break the silence that proceeded after Goma’s last statement. It was as if the silence was the only thing holding our hearts together so they wouldn’t fall apart. Because now, more than ever, I understood what Goma was going through.

“You lost someone too,” I looked at her teary eyed.

“No, she lost me.”

I look at her puzzled. What does she mean by that?

“Do you know what happens when the number spout out their questions?” she asked.

“I don’t know exactly but every time they did it I get massive headaches.”

“At first. Then, migraines. And the more you fight them, the more your head hurts. Until…”

“Until?”

“Until you lose your memories.”

Memory loss? That situation didn’t occur to me before. Maybe this means.. Kuumin isn’t dead! “That’s great news!” without realizing it I just expressed my happiness out loud. Kuumin’s not dead!

“Great?! Do you know how awful it is to know that someone you love has no memory of you? Do you know how terrible it is to share a lifetime of memories with someone but that someone has no recollection of any of it? Do you know.. how lonely it is.. to be a stranger in her eyes…” tears started streaming down Goma’s face. It seems like the chome could sense that Goma was sad as it quickly snuggles up to her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant it that way,” suddenly the thought that Kuumin might have forgotten about me pops into my head. Maybe that’s the reason she didn’t come back.

“I met Kuumin before.”

My eyes lit up at the mere mention of her name. “You did? How? When? Where?” I couldn’t stop myself. I had a million questions.

“Yukko.. she was a number warrior. She often had friends over and they talk and strategize about numbers all day. Kuumin was one of her friends.”

“Where’s Yukko now?”

Goma didn’t talk for awhile. Then, she took a deep breath and continued, “One day, the gong rang seven times. Yukko went out like normal… but…”

“She didn’t came back,” I finished Goma’s sentence for her, “same thing happened to Kuumin.”

The silence consume us once again. I asked Goma something that has been bothering me, "Why didn't you fight the numbers? Why didn't you go out and look for Yukko?"

"She already has no recollection of me. As painful as it is, I don't want to lose any memories of her either. Plus, she promised me she'll be back," she said as she strokes the chome on it's head. It was the first time I see Goma smiled.

"Kuumin promised me she'll be back too... and I didn't know about the memory loss."

"Well, now you do. Maybe it's best if you go back to your hometown and wait for Kuumin there," Goma said as she hands me a cup of hot tea.

"No," I answered firmly.

"No? Didn't you see what the numbers can do?"

"I saw. I know what they did. But still... I feel like this is only path I know that will bring back Kuumin to me. Memory loss or not."

Goma stood up and went into her room. I might have offended her.

"You're crazy," I could hear her voice clearly from her room. And then she came out with a book in hand, "and brave."

She threw the book across to me and I caught it with both hands. Inside was a bunch of notes and scribbles and drawings. I wasn't sure what this note was but everything that is in there felt important.

"That's Yukko's notes."

I look at it again and Goma was right. First few pages was all about 1.

"Another reason why I didn't fight the numbers was because.. I didn't exactly know how to beat them. I mean, just look at the notes. I can barely understand what Yukko wrote."

I took a look at the notes again. It does look like scribbles and drawing at first sight but upon closer inspection, I could understand it a bit. And one line jumps out at me.

"Look, Goma! Read this line," I pointed to one line in the notebook. It was just a random line in the middle of the page.

_All multiplications are actually repeated addition?_

"I still don't get it," Goma looks at me blankly.

"When I defeated 2, all I did was add up two numbers again and again. Look here, what Yukko drew. See this dots? Two dots, four dots, six dots, eight dots... It's just a matter of adding two again and again!"

"So... 2 x 1 is 2. 2 x 2 is 4. 2 x 3 is 6..."

"Exactly! And if we fight 3..." I quickly scavenge Goma's house for something write with. She handed me a pen immediately.

"1..2..3..plus 3 is 4..5..6..plus 3 is 7..8..9..." I counted and added using the dots diagram that Yukko used.

"That's it. 3 x 1 is 3. 3 x 2 is 6. 3 x 3 is 9. 3 x 4 is 12. And it goes on and on we just have to keep adding three to it!" I enthusiastically showed Goma the bunch of dots I wrote in the notebook. Even the chome was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Are you sure this will work?" Goma was still confused. But it was clear as day to me.

"Definitely. Now let's go and beat 3."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yukko's notes in hand, can Yuria and Goma defeat 3 and save Saya and Aya?

"Are you sure this is the place?" I was panting hard because of all the climbing. Goma lead the way inside the jungle and we had to climb a steep hill.

"I think so. Yukko always told me to stay away from the cabin above the hills. It's probably because 3 lives there," Goma replied. We didn't have any other lead on 3's whereabouts so we had to gamble on this.

Finally, the cabin was in sight. I signaled to Goma to go over behind the huge tree near the cabin. Once we're there, I went through Yukko's notes again.

"3 x 1 is 3. 3 x 2 is 6. 3 x 3 is 9. 3 x 4 is 12. 3 x 5 is... 14. No, wait. 16. Argh.. If 3 x 4 is 12 then 13, 14, 15! 3 x 5 is 15. 3 x6 is..." I keep going through it over and over again but I was slow. Knowing how to get the answer is one thing, but to get the answer quick and calculate it fast in my head is driving me crazy.

"What if I hold book and tell you the answer? This way you can concentrate on fighting 3," Goma suggested.

It was actually not a bad idea. I gave her the book and a few melonbombs just in case. We got ourselves ready and we head over to the cabin.

The door was ajar and I could see Aya and Saya in the corner of the cabin. After making sure 3 wasn't around, I went inside with Goma following closely from behind.

"Yuria!" Aya whispered my name loudly as soon as she saw me. I quickly ran towards her. Saya was still passed out beside Aya. I noticed that they were shackled together on the floor. "Where's 3?" I whispered back. 

"3 went out just a while ago but it'll be back soon. 3 has the keys," Aya pointed to the chains with her big eyes. "I'm fine, Yuria. But Saya..." Aya's tone worried me. It can't be. 

I wanted to wake Saya up when Goma interrupted me. "Yuria, 3 is coming!" she shouted as she signaled me to look at the window. I got up and grabbed my dagger. If anything happens to Saya, 3 will pay for it.

I waited by the door for 3 to come in. Once I saw its figure, I quickly screamed, “3 x 1 is 3! 3 x 2 is 6! 3 x 3 is 9! 3 x 4 is 12!” and attacked 3 with all my might.

“Uughhhoggh,” 3 whimpered back into the corner. Looks like my sneak attack angered him because 3 is now furious. “What is 3 x 5? What is 3 x 6? What is 3 x 7??” it screamed back.

“3 x 5 is 15! 3 x 6 is…19!”, I stepped forward to attack but 3 manage to block it.

“Yuria! 3 x 6 is 18!” Goma shouted. She took a quick glance at the book again and continued, “3 x 5 is 15. So 3 x 6 is 18!!”.

I repeated what Goma told me but 3 noticed the book. It smirked back at me, “It’s cheating if you keep referring to the book.”

3 quickly dashed towards Goma. “GOMA! RUN!” I tried to chase after 3 but it was too fast. 3 quickly grabbed Yukko’s notebook and threw it in the fireplace. “NOOOOO!!!” Goma frantically trying to save the notebook by reaching into the fire. I caught up with 3 and stabbed it again with my dagger. “3 x 6 is 18! 3 x 7 is 20!”

3 evaded my dagger at the last minute. “You got that last one wrong, dear,” and attacked me instead. I remembered what Saya told me when we defeated 2. When I counted the number of people two by two. I looked around the cabin and saw Goma, Aya and Saya. 

“19..20..21,” I got up. Determined to make this my final attack. 3 lunged towards me and I stepped to the side and stabbed 3 from the back. “3 x 7 is 21.”

3 fell down to the floor and turned immediately into ashes. In the middle of it was a shiny silver key.

“Oyasumi Peace,” I said as I grabbed the key.

I unlocked Saya and Aya from their chains but Saya was still passed out. Aya explained that 3 repeated its questions over and over. Aya got a massive headache but Saya took it harder. At one point, Saya just screamed and didn’t wake up anymore. Hearing what Aya told me, I feared for the worst.

“Saya…” I tried to wake her up by shaking her gently. “Saya… please wake up.”

Saya finally opened her eyes but what I feared became a reality. She looked around the cabin and looked at me, “Who are you?”

“No… it can’t be,” I tried to stay calm but I’m freaking out inside. “Saya, it’s me, Yuria,” I said it as calmly as I can. She still has a look of confusion on her face.

“Yuria, what is going on?” Aya was starting to show her concern as well. “I’m afraid Saya lost her memories,” saying it out loud just made me feel worse. Goma just looks at me as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

“What?? There is no way I can let her just forget about you. After all you’ve done for her. This is unacceptable,” Aya suddenly got angry.

“It’s not her fault, Aya. It’s the numbers. It screws up with your mind.”

Aya wouldn’t accept my explanation. She quickly grabbed Saya’s shoulder, “Look here, you little shit. This girl here? Her name is Yuria. She saved your life many many times. You tag along because you want to find your friend or something. Actually, I’m not even sure why you are tagging along. All I know is that your name is Saya and you annoy me by saying Pen pen all the time.”

Saya looked at Aya for the longest time until she suddenly uttered, “Pen pen…?”

“Oh, great. THAT you remember.”

“No wait, Aya. I think saying all those stuff is making her remember?”. I wasn’t sure on what I should be doing but I looked at Saya straight in her eyes.

“Hi, Saya. My name is Yuria. We first met when we were fighting a pack of chome. You lured a chome out of the house with a frying pan and I attacked it with a melonbomb. I thought you couldn’t say anything besides 'Pen pen' at that time.”

Saya still has a confused look on her face but I continued.

“You cooked us eggs for breakfast. You’re so good at finding eggs too. I know Aya told you that I saved your life but in actual fact, you saved mine. Without you, I wouldn’t have figured out how to defeat 1 and 2.”

“I didn’t trust Aya at first but you reached out to her. You reached out to every people we met because that’s who you are. With you around, I find myself trusting others again. I find that it’s possible to always make new friends. I find that even though Kuumin is not around, I wasn’t lonely anymore,” tears started to roll down as I couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“So, please… Saya… Please come back. I lost Kuumin. I can’t afford to lose you too.”

“You haven’t,” Saya wiped away the tears from my cheek. I couldn’t believe it. Saya came back. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. 

“Oh, good. She’s back,” Aya got up quickly and heads for the door but I could see her subtly wiping her own tears. Goma nodded and smiled back at me. The four of us got up and went back to Goma’s place.

The day after, the three of us packed up our things to move on to the next town. Goma and Little Chom (Goma’s chome) followed to send us off. Goma was insistent on not leaving Pocky Town and I didn’t want to force her to leave.

After Saya and Aya said their goodbyes, Goma went up to me and gave me something. It was Yukko’s burned notes.

“I only could salvage a few pages,” Goma said as she handed it back to me. I smiled and took the loose papers from her hands. After keeping it safely in my backpack, I said my goodbye.

“Thank you for everything, Goma.”

She ruffled my hair and pinched my cheek. For a second, an image of Kuumin appeared in place of Goma’s.

“You’ll find her,” she suddenly spoked.

“You’ll find yours too,” I replied. 

“As long as you never give up, you'll find her,” Goma smiled. I smiled back. I won't give up, I thought to myself as I touch the hilt of my dagger for the countless time.

Goma’s words etched in my mind as we waved goodbye to her. I could no longer remember what 2 said. All I know is that as long as I never give up, I will find Kuumin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i re-reading and crying lol. 2013 me was something else


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuria, Saya and Aya arrived at an inn. There, they meet an old friend.

We arrived at an inn in the middle of the road. Which was unusual, because this was the first inn we’ve seen so far. We’ve been taking refuge by camping or staying in abandoned houses but we decided to go into the inn anyway.

I took the lead and went straight to the receptionist. 

“Excuse me, do you know anything about the numbers?”

The receptionist turned around, looked at us and smiled. “Honey, we’re the famous selection 8!” she proclaims out loud.

8? I thought the evil numbers only went up to 7!? Were we wrong all this while?

“Girls~” the receptionist whistled after calling out for the girls. Whoever they are.

The girls came down from the stairs, a total of 8 girls, each of them are blessed with… err… big… urm… ample sized… b-

“Wow, you girls have huge boobies!”

“Saya! Don’t say that out loud!” I yelled slightly at Saya’s unabashed comment. 

“Nah, they’re not THAT big,” Aya replied while looking at her own chest.

“That’s right, these are my Selection 8. Because everyone loves boobs, right?” the receptionist looked proud as she says it.

Why am I surrounded by shameless people? Am I the only person being tactful here? Saya and Aya immediately went to the Selection 8 to look at their chest closely. I ran into another room to get out of that awkward situation when I heard a familiar voice.

“Yuria!”

I turned around and saw a smile that was brighter than ever.

“Akarin! What are you doing here?” I felt relieved being around a familiar face. 

"This is where I live. I could stay for free as long as I help Aki-sun around the inn,” Akarin replied cheerily as always.

“Aki-sun?”

“Yeah, see that lady over there? She said I was too flat chested to be part of Selection 8 but I could stay if I help her clean the inn.”

“You mean that crazy boob lady is the owner??” the thought of it frightens me. 

Akarin lead me to a sofa in the room and we caught up with each other. She told me about Andrea and Kaotan and I told her about Goma and defeating 3. 

“There you are!” Aki-sun came into the room with Saya and Aya in tow, “I heard all about your brave tales! Any number warrior is always welcome here. Come, let me bring you to you room!”

“Number warrior? But I’m not-”

“Anyone who defeats a number is a number warrior to me. Come along now!”

We followed Aki-sun to the second floor. Saya and Aya was gleeful that we get to stay at an inn tonight. Actually, I wasn’t sure if they are excited to be sleeping in an inn or just excited to see a lot of boobs. The Selection 8 are now in various part of the inn, some were at the lobby while others were cleaning around the inn. Actually, after a closer look, one of them is definitely not doing any work. She’s just standing doing nothing. 

“Here’s your room. Tell me if you need anything!” Aki-sun passed Aya the keys and left us alone. Saya immediately jumps on the bed.

“Yuria! This is so comfortable!!” Saya shouted while she bounced up and down. I realized I was being too serious earlier and admire Saya’s ability to embrace her childishness. I drop down my bag to the floor and joined Saya’s jumping party. She was right. The bed was absolutely comfortable.

“You two…” Aya muttered while she watched us jump up and down on the bed. She actually looks pissed. I was about to apologize for my behavior when Aya said, “Make room for me! Weeee!!”

The three of us bounced on the bed together. It was silly. It was childish. But for a moment, I let my mind wander off. I forgot about the numbers and the reason why we’re here. For a moment, I was a kid, bouncing on the bed with my friends. 

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. When I went to open the door, it was Akarin. She was holding a tray of food. We immediately welcomed her in.

After she greets Saya and Aya, we gulped down the food. It was roasted chicken, or maybe it was duck. I can’t tell. But we were hungry and it was delicious. Akarin said Andrea and Kaotan was delighted when they heard we were at the inn, they can’t wait to meet us later. Akarin promised to get us once they arrived, so we just rested in the room after eating the delicious roasted chicken/duck. While waiting, I had a quick nap on the comfortable bed.

* * *

“Yuria. Yuria,” a soothing voice woke me up.

I woke up and freezed at the sight of the figure in front of me.

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” said Kuumin.

Her voice sounded like Kuumin. I stared at her face. She looks like Kuumin. I gently touch the person’s face. She feels like Kuumin. I immediately gave her a big hug.

“What’s up? You look like you haven’t seen me for days,” Kuumin laughed. I remember that laugh. It is her.

“You left! You didn’t come back!” I hit her hard. 

“Woah, calm down, Yuria. I’ve only been gone for two days. Remember when we played Jankenpon last week? You had fun, right?” Kuumin smiled.

The last time we played Jankenpon was more than 2 years ago. What is she talking about?

“You don’t remember that, silly?” she pinch my cheek and ruffled my hair like she always do. I look around closely. I’m at Kuumin’s house. The house 1 destroyed. The more I look around, the more things didn’t make any sense.

“No, you left me. And then, I went to look for you. I met new friends and they helped me to look for you too!”

“What are you talking about, Yuria? I’m right here,” Kuumin whispered as she gently holds me closer to her. 

She smiled. It was the same reassuring smile she always gives. 

“What do you want to play today?”

I was hesitant to answer the question at first. All I wanted to do was to stay in Kuumin’s arms like this for the whole day.

“You want to play Wolf and Pride?”

It’s a game Kuumin invented. We both have to face each other and close our eyes. The person who opens their eyes first have to give the other person a kiss on the forehead. Although sometimes I feel Kuumin likes to lose on purpose so that she gets to kiss me. 

I didn’t answer her. Instead, I gave a weak nod. We sat facing each other and Kuumin closed her eyes first. I followed soon after. Everything was dark and quiet. I decided to strike up a conversation to break the silence.

“Kuumin.”

“Yes?”

“You remember when we first met?”

“I remember how nervous you were,” Kuumin laughed. 

“I thought you are the coolest person to ever exist.”

“And I thought you’re the cutest kid I’ve ever met.” It was dark. But somehow I could see her smiling.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Kuumin.”

“To me, you always will be. I still remember how polite you are when you first came to play with me.”

“Well, you’re not just cool. You’re scary looking too!”

Kuumin laughed at my reply. I started laughing too. It was as if time didn’t move at all, and Kuumin and I were back playing our usual games. Chatting our time away.

“Yuria…”

“Kuumin?”

“I’m sorry.”

I haven’t open my eyes and everything was still dark. But I could feel someone giving me a kiss on my forehead.

“Aha! I win!” my eyes flew open to celebrate. But Kuumin was no longer in front of me. 

“Kuumin?” I got up and looked around the house. Kuumin was nowhere to be found. I searched all the rooms and started to panic.

“Kuumin!!!”

“Yuria…” a faint voice was heard in my head. I followed the voice but the visions are getting blurry. 

“No… no… no!” I frantically ran outside. Trying to run away from the voice.

“Yuria…” the voice is getting louder.

“No! NO! NO!” I ran harder and harder until my legs started to give out. I tripped on my own legs and fell on the grass.

“Yuria!”

* * *

“Yuria, wake up!”

Aya was shaking my shoulders furiously. I looked around and I was on the bed at the inn. Saya looked at me worriedly.

“Geez, about time. Akarin asked us to get ready. She said Andrea and the other girl will come to the inn any moment now. I’ll meet you downstairs,” Aya got up and left me and Saya in the room. Everything was quiet for a little while until Saya broke the silence.

“Yuria?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you crying?”

I touched my cheek and they were wet. I didn’t even realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away my tears. 

“Must be the dust. I bet no one has been using this room for awhile,” I lied.

“I’ll meet you downstairs too. Don’t forget to bring Yukko’s notes. Maybe it has something in them,” Saya reminded me as she heads out.

Alone in the room, my tears continued to flow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boobs and crying what was wrong with me honestly. Oh and also Jankenpon is just japanese's rock paper scissors


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 abducts the Selection 8!? Can Yuria and the gang save them?

“Yuria!”

The second I stepped into the room I was greeted cheerfully by Kaotan and Andrea. Saya took the role of the storyteller and proceeded to tell everything that happened to us after we fought 2. I just stood by watching Akarin, Andrea and Kaotan’s animated faces as they respond to every bit of Saya’s tale.

“And after 3 spout out all those questions, I can’t remember anything. It was all a blur to me. Yuria told me I had suffered memory loss because of 3. But thanks to Yuria & Aya, I got my memory back!”

Akarin looked at Kaotan. And they both looked at Andrea at the same time. I can’t help but notice something was wrong. But Saya continued her story so I brushed it off. “Yuria, show them Yukko’s notes!” Saya exclaimed.

I took about what left of the notes and laid them all out on the table. It was mostly about 1, 2, 3 and 4. But since we defeated 1, 2, and 3 only the page about 4 seemed useful. But Goma was only able to salvage one page about 4. The rest was gone with the fire.

“This is the only thing we know about 4. But the fire burned away the most important part. Look here at this line,” I showed them one of the sentences on the page.

_“Any number that multiples with 4 will result in an ev”_

“An ev?” Kaotan asked. “That is what I don’t get. An evacuation? An evil? An evidence? Nothing made sense,” I replied.

“Any number that multiples with 4 will result in an even bigger headache,” Aya jokes.

“Any number that multiples with 4 will result in an even number,” Andrea interrupts.

I look at Andrea then back at Saya and Aya. “4 x 1 is 4,” Saya said. 4 is an even number. “4 x 2 is 8,” Aya continued. Even number. “4 x 3 is 12”. Same.

Saya and Aya continued to calculate the 4th multiplication table. Andrea was right. Every answer was an even number. We rejoice at the fact that we just solved a clue on how to beat 4 that I didn’t even realized the look on Akarin’s face.

We continued our chat during dinner and some of the Selection 8 girls joined us. I found out that the clueless girl that was just standing around earlier and not doing any work was Kinchan. Mai is apparently from the same hometown with Saya’s friend so they were chatting with each other quite a bit. There were a few others that I couldn’t quite remember their names but one person stood out for me. Seira was tall, beautiful and has very large… I mean, they were huge. It’s like the biggest pair of-

“Yuria,” Akarin taps my shoulder from behind, disrupting my thoughts. I turned around and I saw that Kaotan was with her. “Can we talk?”

“Of course. What’s wrong?”, I was starting to grow concern. Akarin always appeared cheerful to me, it was rare to see this worried look on her.

“Actually… before we met Andrea. She didn’t know who she was and where she’s from,” Kaotan spoke on behalf of Akarin. “And after you fought 2, she was acting really weird. She keeps repeating the 2 multiplication table and we thought she was having nightmares.”

“I keep telling her that 2 was not going to appear anymore and that calmed her a bit. But just now… how did she know the missing words from the burned paper? Could it be that… Andrea was a number warrior?”

I did find it a bit odd when Andrea suddenly told us the answer but now it makes more sense. She must be a number warrior! Maybe… nah. But what if Andrea is… Yukko?

“Akarin, Kaotan. I have someone who could help you. She lives in the town before this called Pockytown. Do you know where it is?” I figured if Andrea is really Yukko then Goma can get her back. Even if she’s not, I believe Goma would do something to help.

“Hey, guys! What are you chatting about?” Andrea suddenly joins in the conversation. Akarin smiled and said we were just chatting about random things. She winks at me telling me we can always continue the conversation tomorrow since it was late. Kaotan tried to wink too but she wasn’t as good as Akarin. 

As the night rolls in, the three of us squeezed in the big bed. It was cramped but far more comfortable than sleeping on floors or on the ground. Aya and Saya quickly dozed off but I kept my eyes open. I just couldn’t bring myself to sleep after what had happened during afternoon’s nap. So I open my notebook and went through the 4 multiplication table. 

_**“GONG!”** _

The gong sound startled me. I thought I was hallucinating so I waited for the second gong.

**_“GONG!”_ **

**_“GONG!”_ **

By the third gong, I wake Saya and Aya up.

**_“GONG!”_ **

“It’s 4,” I said. Every time the gong sounds I would feel nervous and truthfully, get scared a little bit. But not this time. And I could tell Saya and Aya feels the same. We got ready and head down to the ground floor but it feels weird. No one was around. 

“Maybe they’re all asleep in their rooms, Yuria. It’s the middle of the night,” Aya tried to reassures me. We head off to the sound of the gong.

When we arrived at the open field, 4 was already waiting for us. It was standing in front of a very large tree. And on top of the tree, Aki-sun and the Selection 8 girls was in a giant net, squirming to get out.

“YURIA!! AYA!! SAYA!! HELP!!” the girls were shouting at the top of their lungs.

“I see you’ve met. I heard a lot about you. Don’t think you can defeat me easily like-”

“4 x1 is 4! 4 x 2 is 8! 4 x 3 is 12!” Aya jumps in front of me and attacked 4.

“UAAARRRGHHH,” 4 screamed in pain.

“You think I would let you finish your babble? 4 x 4 is 16. How do you like that?” Aya stabbed 4 one more time.

“Yuria!”

I looked up at the girls but none of them were yelling my name. Instead, all of them were looking down at Aya and 4.

“Did you really just called out for Yuria? How dare you. 4 x 5 is 20! 4 x 6 is 24!” Aya slashed another wound at 4.

“Wait, Aya,” it was weird enough that 4 called my name. Now, I’m stopping Aya from killing it. 

“Whatever, you finish it. I’ll save them,” Aya went over to the rope that was tied to the big tree and gently let down the girls from the net. Saya helped the girls getting out of the net as well.

“Why did you call my name?” I asked as I look down at 4 on the ground. He was pitiful. And it appears that 4 didn’t have any strength left to even stand up.

“7 knows about you. He knows how many you killed. And he knows who you’re after.”

“How?” I honestly wondered. 7 should be far away to be even know anything. 

“Will you spare my life if I tell you?”

I nodded.

“7 is stronger than any of us. It can see things normal numbers can’t. It can manipulate.”

“Manipulate?”

“At most any number could do is... cause confusion and memory loss. But 7 can do much more. It can manipulate your memory. By now, your Kuumin... might not be Kuumin anymore,” 4 slowly explains everything despite its injuries. But when 4 said Kuumin’s name, and how 7 was manipulating her, I got angry.

“4 x 7 is 28.”

“You said you won’t kill me,” 4 had a fearful look when it heard what I said. 

“I lied,” I kneeled down beside 4 and stabbed it with Kuumin’s dagger, “Oyasumi peace.”

Saya and Aya managed to get Aki-sun and the Selection 8 out from the net. Saya, who saw the whole thing didn’t say a word and just walked past by me. Aya just nodded in approval. It was a silent walk back to the inn.

Everyone woke up late the next day except for me. Saya and Aya passed out on the bed as soon as we’re back but I couldn’t sleep the whole night. Akarin woke up early too and we continued our chat from last night. She was oblivious about the whole Selection 8 kidnap incident but Aki-sun already told her everything. In fact, Aki-sun was the only person who woke up early. It was impressive considering what happened last night. 

“So I just look for Goma?” Akarin asked.

“Yes, she knows a thing or two about memory loss. And I think she can help Andrea,“ I explained. I gave Akarin instructions on how to get to Pockytown and a few melonbombs just in case they encounter with chome-chome. “Here, give this to Goma. Tell her it’s from Yuria,” I gave her a note for her to pass it to Goma.

After breakfast, we head out in two groups. Akarin, Kaotan and Andrea going south to Pockytown while Saya, Aya and I heads out north. It seems like the next town over is the hometown of Egochan, Saya’s friend. Mai from Selection 8 offered to guide us because she’s from there too. After saying goodbye to Aki-sun and her girls, we split into two ways. 

Next stop… Lolitown.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goma is back to her usual habits in Pocky Town, but will a mysterious figure brings her hope?

I enter the bar like every other day.

"The usual, Teppei."

I went straight to my table and started playing with the jar filled with pocky sticks. It was on every table and before the war, every house in this town always have one in stock. Now, only Teppei makes them. Every time I see a pocky stick I'm reminded of her. And I hate that.

Teppei came over to give me my drink, "I thought you would stop drinking after those kids came."

"Some things you can't change," I answered as I took a sip. Those kids might get their loved ones back but as for me...

I sigh and took another gulp of the drink.

"I miss her too, Goma."

"I know."

I don't know how many hours had passed but when the door opened another customer came in. I wasn't bothered to lift my head but I could hear clearly. One.. two.. no, three pair of footsteps. Not the usual customers. Must be travelers.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we can find Goma?"

Not another one. What is up with kids these days? My head is too tired and I can't be bothered to teach another kid about the numbers. Plus, Yuria might be able to beat them all anyway.

_"CLAANG!!"_

I heard a bottle dropped to the floor. Weird, Teppei isn't always this clumsy.

"Yukko..." like the sound of the crashed bottle, Teppei's voice echoed across the room. I lifted my head immediately.

It was her. The most beautiful person in the world. Instinctively, I went to hug her.

"Yukko!" I yelled. She let go of my hug and took a step back. "Yukko, it's me!" I yelled again. This time, I was teary eyed.

It's really her. Her face, her body, her hair but her eyes.. they're different. They didn't look like the eyes that knows who I am. Those eyes looked like a stranger.

"Andrea, do you know her?" asked one of girl that was with Yukko. The pretty one, not the plain one.

"Goma..." Teppei held my hand gently. I had to do something. Yukko came back and I can't afford to lose her again. Not now.

"Are you Goma? Yuria told us you could help us," now the plain looking one is talking, "She gave us this note."

I quickly took the note and read it.

> _"Dear Goma, I may be wrong but I feel like this Andrea is your Yukko. I hope you could get her back. Don’t give up!”_

I remembered what Yuria did to get Saya back. She reminded Saya of the memories they shared. Now I need to remind Yukko of our memories. I look across the bar and saw a jar of Pocky sticks. Quickly, I took one and gave it to Yukko. She looked at me weirdly then look at the pocky stick again. Slowly, she puts it in her mouth and ate it. Then, she smiled.

"Shiorin..."

It was the sweetest sound in the world. It was the name that only Yukko would call me. It was a sign that my Yukko is back.

I look at her eyes and they were familiar again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives in Lolitown. And Aya finally facing her past… and her fears.

Our trip to Lolitown was a nuisance. Yuria seems down ever since we fought 4. Saya wouldn’t stop talking with Mai. And I’m stuck in the middle listening to their mindless chatter. My only solace was the fact that Mai said Lolitown is just one day away. One more day to tolerate with this nuisance.

At night, we huddle around the fire to do our daily practice. Saya figured out the formula for 5’s multiplication. Basically the answer will always end in either 0 or 5. It was such a time saver for us and we quickly finish practicing the 6 multiplication table as well. Saya couldn’t wait to save her friend, which I find hilarious because she doesn’t even have the guts to fight a number, no matter how good she is at multiplications. 

When I saw the town in the distance, I felt the biggest sense of relieve. I just want to fight 5 and get this over with. Mai led us to her friend’s house. It looked like some kind of army quarters or something. A weird girl opens the door.

“Who are you? If you’re the enemy, do not come any closer!” she shouted while doing some strange poses. Oh great, more weird people.

“Calm down, ranger. It’s me, Mai. They’re my friends,” Mai answered back. Seems like the ranger girl calmed down when she realized it was Mai.

A lanky girl came out from the kitchen to greet us, “Mai!”

“Rena!” Mai greets back. 

They had a hug and catches up with each other. Another girl called Masanya joins them and greeted us too. I want to skip all this cheery formal greeting and just go somewhere quiet. As I was about to leave, I heard someone called out my name.

“Aya? Is that you?”

I turn around and looked at her. What is she doing here? I just stood there, frozen. A part of my past is standing right in front of me. 

“You… you got the wrong person,” I quickly dismissed her and ran outside. I could hear her calling out my name again but I ignored it. I wasn’t ready to face her. Not after what I did to her.

I strolled around the town for a bit to clear my head. Then, I ran. I ran so fast, everything was a blur. I stopped at the abandoned playground to clear my head. But it was filled with the memories of that day. A day I wished would never happen.

Nao. I thought I lost her.

I walked back to the quarters slowly to pass the time. I didn’t have the nerve to face Nao yet but it was getting dark and I didn’t know where else to go. When I reach the quarters, the door was ajar. So I entered quietly, thinking I would grab my bag and go sleep elsewhere. Until I heard the conversation from the living room.

“- and 5 messed her up.”

“So, ranger used to be a number warrior too?” it was Saya’s voice.

“Yes, so did a few others. And now the only member left of this squad are me, Masanya, and Manatsu. Well, Mai too. But she prefers to stay at the inn with the Selection 8,” said the lanky girl.

“Aw, come on now. Why would I sleep at the quarters now that there’s no lolis? 5 took everyone away,” Mai answered spontaneously.

I guess everyone had a concerned look on their faces because Mai quickly added, “But now we have Yuria, Aya and Saya to get everyone back! I saw them when they defeated 4. They can definitely defeat 5!”

“Did Aya actually defeat 4?”

Nao’s voice. The disbelieve in her voice confirms what I feared. I wasn’t the girl who she thought I was. Maybe I’m not even the girl who I think I am. I walked away slowly because I was scared of what Nao might say. I was scared of the truth.

I sat at the steps in front of the quarters figuring out on what to do next. When suddenly the door opened and Yuria came out. I wasn’t in the mood to hear another preaching and was preparing myself to run away. But Yuria silently sat next to me without saying anything. The silence went on for a long time and it was killing me.

“Just say what you want to say, Yuria.”

“You feel guilty.”

“I am guilty. I left her.”

"That's not what she told me."

“I saw my friend, my best friend, being attacked and I ran away.”

"She’s still thinks you’re her best friend, Aya. Even now.”

"No way. I was a coward, I was useless. I left my friend because I was afraid of the numbers."

"You were young. Everyone was afraid of the numbers back then. It's not your fault."

"Would you have run away if Kuumin was in that situation?"

Yuria suddenly stops talking. I knew it. Any decent human being would not have run away if their friend was in danger. I was a terrible person. And the silence Yuria is giving is more honesty that anything she could ever say.

"I probably would."

Huh?

"I mean, 2 years ago, I didn't even know about the numbers. Kuumin kept it a secret from me. If I suddenly have to face a number like that, I would have probably run away too."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"I would never lie to you, Aya."

I still don’t believe her. With all the stories she tells about Kuumin every time, I’d doubt Yuria would run away. But 2 years ago, I was a different person. Maybe Yuria was different 2 years ago too? 

“So what makes you want to defeat the numbers now?”

“I thought she died, Yuria. And I didn’t want to leave this world with regret.”

“But she’s alive. And she’s here.”

“No thanks to me. I figured… if I get myself strong enough, I could be brave and defeat the numbers.”

"Sometimes, Aya, being brave is not as simple as being strong and good at fighting. Sometimes... being brave means having the courage to face your fears."

"You're trying to say some deep meaningful crap but that only works on Saya, you know?"

“Actually, now I get why you’re so hard on Saya all the time.”

I look at her, confused. 

“She reminds you of yourself,” explained Yuria.

I guess she does. I never actually noticed it. But the difference is Saya is getting closer and closer in saving her friend. While I’m running away from mine.

"I'll call Nao out. Don't run away this time," Yuria smiled as she got up. 

Easy for her to say.

Yuria took a long time calling Nao out. I paced nervously in front of the quarters when Nao opened the door. Again, I froze. Every time I see her face, all the words escape me. I don’t know what to say.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Seeing you cry always makes me cry," I said slowly as I held back my own tears.

"I'm just so happy I get to see you again."

I gathered my courage to say the one thing I should be saying in the first place, “I’m so sorry I ran away.”

“I don’t blame you even one bit,” Nao cried as she hugged me, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” it’s been a long time since someone hugged me. In her embrace, I let my tears fall. I wasn’t worried about holding back any longer.

We reminisce our time together. And as the memories flow through our words, so did our tears. Nao was not the same girl I know 2 years ago. She’s now helping the squad, taking care of the injured people and protecting the lolis. The crybaby Nao is now nursing other people. And I’m fighting the numbers. How times have changed us.

“What do you plan to do when you defeat all the numbers, Aya?”

“I…” I didn’t figure out what I wanted to do when all the evil numbers are defeated. I was filled with the thoughts of defeating them, it didn’t occur to me that I would have a future after all this. Actually when I thought I would have lost Nao forever, I feel like I didn’t have a future left anyway. I thought I could just be somewhere alone. The fact is, it’s easier being alone. This way, no one could hurt me. And I could hurt no one. 

“I know you’re riddled with guilt because of what happened. But that wasn’t your fault. It was the number’s. And I see what the numbers could do to a person. Look at ranger. I don’t want you to lose your memories of me, Aya. Not after all this,” Nao started to cry again.

It’s true I started fighting the numbers because I felt guilty. But along the way, I found a new purpose. I wanted to beat the numbers so that no one will experienced what I did. It was a burden that no one should bear.

“I’m doing this not because I have to, Nao. I’m doing this because I want to. Just like how you’re helping the squad, I want to help Yuria and Saya.”

**_"GONG!"_ **

I stopped my explanation halfway at the gong sound.

**_"GONG!"_ **

"Nao, I have to go find Yuria," I said. Nao nodded silently.

**_"GONG!"_ **

"Yuria!" I shouted as I went into the living room. I could see Yuria and Saya climbing down the stairs quickly.

**_"GONG!"_ **

"We're ready," Yuria exclaimed while touching the hilt of her dagger like she always does.

**_"GONG!"_ **

"Yuria, I need to do this without you."

I wanted to prove to myself that I could survive without Yuria. She had a worried look on her face that quickly turned into a smile. Yuria gave me her dagger instead.

“No, give that to Saya. I have my sword.”

Saya looked scared as Yuria gave her the dagger. Maybe she was scared to fight 5 with me.

"You want to save your friend, right?" I asked. She nodded. It was all I need. 

"Come. Let's go save her together," I grabbed Saya’s hand and ran towards the door. I passed by Nao and promised her I’ll be back this time. 

I didn’t have the courage to save my friend back then, but I can help Saya save hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Saya fights 5 without Yuria! Can they defeat it? Pen pen…

Aya still holds my hand as we ran towards the sound of the gong.

“Are you sure we can do this without Yuria?” I was starting to wonder. And I’m getting a little scared too.

“Saya, what was the reason for you doing this?”

“Well, you grabbed my hand and told Yuria-”

“No, not this,” yelled Aya, “THIS. Why are you fighting the numbers?”

Because I wanted to save Egochan. But Yuria is better than me at fighting the numbers. So why is Aya dragging me instead of Yuria? Aya stopped running and sighed loudly when I didn’t respond. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders.

“What did Nao tell you about me?”

“Well, she said 7 attacked your village and you both lost contact ever since. Until today.”

“I was scared.”

Huh? Just imagining Aya being scared is beyond belief. Not this Aya.

“I saw 7 about to attack Nao and I ran away. And everyday since I live with regret about that day.”

“But… that…” I didn’t know what to say. I feel like anything I say right now won’t make the situation any better.

“Yuria is not going to be with us forever, Saya. And this is 5 who took your friend. I don’t want to make you regret this day. Deep down, you’re smarter than the both of us combined. You just need to show the numbers that.”

Can I? But Aya’s right. I don’t want to make Yuria worry about me anymore. I mustered my strength to reply to Aya. 

“Because of Egochan.”

“Huh?”

“You asked me why am I fighting the numbers. Because I want to save my friend, Egochan.”

Aya smiled. It was such a rare occasion to be getting a smile from Aya. We both continued to run.

5 was waiting for us when we arrived. 

“I’ll go on the left, you’ll attack it on the right,” Aya gave clear instructions. 

“What is 5 x 1? What is 5 x 2? What is 5 x 3?” 5 leaped towards us while asking the questions. Aya managed to block it’s attack but she was not answering the question.

And I… I don’t know why but I can’t move. 5 x 1 is 5. 5 x 2 is 10. 5 x 3 is 15. I know this. But I keep staring at Aya defending herself while 5 attacks her.

“SAYA!”

Yuria’s dagger was in my hands. Her precious dagger. If I want to save Egochan…

“SAYA! ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

“5 x 1 is 5…”

“DAMN IT, SAYA! SAY IT LOUDER!”

“FIVE TIMES ONE IS FIVE!!!”

I gave the loudest shout ever. 5 grimaced but it kept attacking Aya. I finally step forward and joined in the fight.

“5 x 2 is 10! 5 x 3 is 15! 5 x 4 is 20!” I yelled as I attacked 5.

“Uaaaghhhhhh,” 5 finally went down. Aya continued my answer, “5 x 5 is 25! 5 x 6 is 30!”

When 5 was finally weakened, Aya interrogated him on the location of Egochan and the other lolis. I felt a huge sense of relieve after helping Aya defeating 5. And a huge sense of joy for knowing that I helped save other people as well.

I let Aya finish killing 5 but there was something I really wanted to do. Aya looks like she already knows because she gives this slight head shake and a tiny smile.

"Just say it. I know Yuria won't mind."

I smiled and said something I’ve been meaning to for a long time, "Oyasumi peace."

"How do you feel?" Aya asked.

"Better." 

"Braver?"

"Strangely, yes."

"Good. You should know that being brave is not as simple as being strong and good at fighting. Sometimes being brave means having the courage to face your fears."

I smiled and nodded at what Aya said. Weirdly enough, it felt like something Yuria would say. I can’t help but thinking that she needed this more than I did. She helped me save a friend today, maybe it was to make up from lost time when she didn’t had a chance to save hers. Whatever it is, I owe Aya a lot. 

From far away, I saw a group of people coming to get us.

"Look, Aya, the squad is here."

Aya explained to them the location of the lolis. We manage to find the spot with the help of the squad and I was reunited with Egochan. Seems like 5 didn't even have intentions to hurt any of the lolis. It just like to spend time with them. Masanya and Rena was all over the lolis too but Manatsu stopped them from fawning too much. 

Back at the quarters, Aya was with Nao, and I'm having so much fun catching up with Egochan. But I can't help but see Yuria at the corner of my eye being alone. I excused myself to go get Yuria to hang out with me and Egochan when suddenly I could hear the dreaded sound.

**_"GONG!"_ **

I quickly look at Yuria and Aya across the room. 6? That was fast. We JUST fought 5.

**_"GONG!"_ **

Two. I went to the corner where Yuria stood and Aya joined us soon after.

**_"GONG!"_ **

"Ready?" Yuria smiled. Of course, 5 multiplication table was so easy, I already memorized 6. So did Aya and Yuria.

**_"GONG!"_ **

We both went out of the quarters to follow the fourth gong sounds.

**_"GONG!"_ **

Five. Strange. Even Yuria and Aya realizes it. The gong sound was coming from all sorts of directions.

**_"GONG!"_ **

"How many gongs now?" Yuria asked. "Six," I answered. I kept the count ever since the first gong. I'm sure that was the sixth one. 

"So it's 6. But where is the sound coming from?" Aya was asking what all of us were thinking. Yuria walked towards north but I was certain it was coming from somewhere in the east.

**_"GONG!"_ **

Yuria stopped in her tracks. So did the rest of us. Se... seven? I glanced towards Yuria, hoping she would say something to erase our fears.

Instead, all I could hear was, “No… Not now.. I’m not ready…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gong sounded 7 times?? Is Yuria prepared to face it? This is a fight you don’t want to miss!

"How many gongs now?" I asked. I think it was six but I wanted to make sure.

"Six," Saya answered. It's true then, it was 6. It was weird enough that 6 is here just right when they just finished fighting 5 but the sound was all over the place.

"So it's 6. But where is the sound coming from?" Aya asked the question straight from my mouth. I started walking towards north but I feel like it came from somewhere in the west and east as well.

**_"GONG!"_ **

No... It can’t be. My mind flashback to the day when Kuumin left me. I suddenly remembered her last words when she heard the last gong sound.

“No… Not now.. I’m not ready…”

I looked back at Aya and Saya. They were looking at me weirdly. Did I say that out loud?

**_"GONG!"_ **

Eight? I looked at Aya and Saya again. None of us has a clue to what’s going on.

**_"GONG!"_ **

Nine? We waited for a few more minutes but there were no more sounds.

"What does this means? I thought 7 was the most evil number," Saya was bewildered.

"Are we fighting 9 now?" Aya joins in, "and where is it from?"

"I... think it's from there," Saya points to east.

I wasn’t sure as well, but we need to make a decision. Splitting up right now seems like a bad idea. Especially if we’re going to fight 9.

"Guys, do you need help?" Rena and the rest of the squad came out from the quarters. 

"Saya, Aya, let’s separate and follow all the gong sounds. And each of you take a member of the squad with you."

"I'll go with you, Saya," Manatsu said.

"I'll take you," Aya points towards Masanya.

"I guess you're with me," I looked at Rena.

“When you find the number, alert everyone else. Let’s go.” I went north, Saya went east and Aya followed the sound to west. 

“Rena, if we find the numbers you go off and tell the others while I hold it back.”

Rena nodded. But I wasn’t sure if I could hold the number back. Especially if it’s 9.

We arrived at the wide plains north of Lolitown. There's a number that looks like 9 waiting for us. It was holding the gong. Why is it holding the gong?

“Took you long enough, Yuria,” it smirked. 

“Rena, go. I’ll fight it, go get Saya and Aya,” I took out my dagger and instructed Rena. But she wasn’t moving.

“Jurina…” Rena was looking straight ahead at 9. I looked back at 9 and Gongdy was standing right behind it.

“Give me back my gong, 6. And aren’t you tired standing upside down like that?”

We could hear Gongdy clearly. So 9 is actually 6?

“Zero! I was just…”

In a split second, Gongdy took out an orange sword and stabbed 6. And 6 just vanished. There was not even the usual dust. It just… disappeared. 

“Wait!” I ran towards Gongdy.

I managed to grab hold of Gongdy before she ran away. 

"Jurina?" Rena was behind me.

"You know Gongdy?" I asked.

"Gongdy?" the both of them looked at me weirdly.

"Short for Gong Lady. Long story," I quietly cursed Aya for coming up with that stupid nickname.

“What is going on, Jurina?” Rena asked. 

Gong Lady is not saying a thing. 

“I heard 6 called you Zero. And what happened to 6?” I have so many unanswered questions for her.

“Zero? Jurina…” Rena is now in shocked. She must know something.

“I am no longer Jurina.”

“No!” Rena hits her hard, “You said you’ll be fine!”

“You said you’ll be fine…” Rena tiredly drops to the floor.

“What is going on?” I keep looking back and forth between those two people but no one is giving me an answer.

I looked back at Gong Lady or Zero or Jurina or whoever she is, “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I am a number, Yuria. Number 0.”

"But you don't look like a number."

“It was unknown to the other numbers but we have the ability to assimilate with humans. Especially number warriors. We can take their body, and live in their form,” explained Zero.

“Jurina said she was strong. She said she could assimilate with a number and still have control of her own body,” Rena looks at Zero angrily.

“She did. At first. But as time goes on, she got weaker and weaker,” said Zero, “but for some unknown reason, I still couldn’t leave this form. Maybe she still has a little bit of control over me.”

“If you’re a number, why did you kill 6?” it didn’t make any sense for Zero to be helping us, “and what is that orange sword?”

“It’s called a Rei sword."

"Rei sword?"

"Do know what happens when a number gets multiplied by 0, Yuria?"

When I gave a clueless look, Zero answered her own question. "They become nothing. They turn into zero."

"Any number?"

"Any number."

“But why help us?”

Zero was still not answering the biggest mystery. Why is Zero helping us to defeat the number? Why all the gong warnings? Can it be that it was because Jurina still controls Zero?

“A long time ago, I ruled all the numbers. There were no evil numbers, we all lived peacefully with everyone.”

“I had the Rei sword. And controlled the numbers with fear. No numbers wanted to die. But fear.. fear could only last for awhile. 7 discovered the secret to the Rei sword and took over,” Zero continued.

“But now 7 is doing the same like what you did. 7 is ruling us by fear,” I said.

“And it was my fault in the first place. That’s why I’m helping the number warriors. I didn’t want it to be this way.”

“That’s why…” Zero placed the Rei sword in my hand, “that’s why I’m giving this to you, Yuria. With this sword, you could defeat 7 easily.”

"But why now?" I was confused. Zero could have given us this sword earlier. 

"Because I'm 0. I'm connected to all the numbers. When you defeat 7..."

"You'll die too."

Zero nodded softly. The reality just sets in for me. 7 discovered that Zero would never kill all the numbers as that would ensure Zero’s death as well. Does this means that Zero is prepared to die to atone for what she did?

"What will happen to Jurina once you die?" Rena asked.

Zero kept quiet. When suddenly Zero changed her voice. Right now she sounds more like her appearance. 

“I’ll be fine, Rena. Thanks to you, the squad is in good hands. And give my love to Masanya. Tell her I’m sorry I didn’t listen to her.”

I guessed that was Jurina’s voice. I look back at Rena but she was staring up in the sky, holding back her tears. 

Zero gave a quick head shake and looked back at me, “I told you she still has control of me. That girl is strong.”

“She really is,” Rena was still looking up in the sky, but tears was streaming down her face.

Without realizing it, Zero left us. With the Rei sword in my hand, I could feel that I’m getting closer and closer to defeat the evil seven. And one step closer to finding Kuumin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparation for the final battle is almost over. Time to fight 7 is near. But will Yuria find Kuumin back?

I stood by the corner as I watched Rena tells everyone else what happened when we fought 6. I could see Aya and Nao having their own little conversation at the side. And Saya and Egochan listen intensely to Rena. Soon, I’ll be fighting 7. And hopefully I get to find Kuumin.

As the night approaches silently at the quarters, I made preparations to leave. I wouldn’t want to put Aya and Saya at risk for fighting 7. Not after they found their friends. They have helped me enough. I started this journey alone. So now I have to face 7 alone to finish this. 

“Yuria…” Aya silently calls out my name when I was about to head outside. Turns out I wasn’t being quiet enough to go unnoticed. 

“I can’t put anyone else in danger anymore, Aya. And I can do this. I got the Rei Sword now.”

“You know you’re just hurting Saya by leaving without saying goodbye.”

“Losing her memories would hurt her even more.” 

“7 is a big number,” Aya warns me. I know she wants to help but I am capable of doing this myself.

“Big or small, it’s still a number,” I replied. Aya stood there speechless. I went up to her to reassure her even further.

“Aya, I started this journey because I wanted to find Kuumin. You guys helped me along the way and I am forever grateful for that. But I can’t put you in jeopardy anymore just because of my selfish needs. Not after you found what you were looking for.”

“I’m coming along with you.”

“No, you’re not. You’ll stay here. With Nao. And Saya will stay here with Egochan.”

I picked up my bag and the sword and heads out to the door. 

“It’s my turn to find what I’m looking for, Aya.”

I left Aya and the quarters. She didn’t chase me down so I walked away slowly. I resolved to go and find Kuumin, and then coming back to reunite with them again.

Days passed by as I walk up to Dome City. Each day the dome where 7 is located gets closer and closer. I still memorized the seven multiplication table every night to prepare for my fight. It wasn’t easy as I couldn’t figured out the formula for it. Maybe Saya knows, but she’s not here now. In any case, I have the Rei Sword as backup. 

I reminisced back the people that had helped along the way. Saya was the first person I met. I laughed quietly thinking back and how scared she was when I met her. Aya had a tough exterior shielding her kind heart. Without her, I don’t know if I could help Saya becoming the person she is now. They were both a monumental part of this journey, and I was glad I met them.

I wonder what happened to Andrea, Akarin and Kaotan? I hope they found Goma. I hope Goma found her Yukko. I made a mental note to myself to check up on them once all this is over. Maybe we could all have a gathering at Akisun’s inn with the rest of the Selection 8. And have Rena and the rest of the squad there too.

I met a lot of amazing and new people along the way. But not the one person I was looking for. 

Every time I think about what 7 did to Kuumin I brushed it off. I keep saying to myself that Kuumin is alright. That she was waiting for me. But being by myself, I had too many thoughts running through my head. And every scenario just keeps getting worse and worse. 

Finally, the dome was in my sight. I didn’t wait for the gong this time but just ran up calling out for 7. I’m not even sure if Zero is here to sound the gong. I just want to get this done and over with.

But in the middle of the dome, I see a silhouette of someone familiar. I can’t believe my eyes. All this years, it’s been leading up to this day. And that day is finally here.

“Kuumin!” I shouted. I ran up to her and hugged her immediately. It’s really her and not part of my imagination. I finally found her. And I wasn’t letting go.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Yuria.”

In an instant, something struck me so fast, I fell down to the floor with Kuumin looking down on me.

I don’t know what hurts me more.

The dagger in my body… or the fact that Kuumin just stabbed me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuumin is 7? Or is 7 Kuumin? Read on and find out how this epic adventure ends!

“You’re not Kuumin,” my breath becomes rapid as I grasped for air.

“Actually I am. Zero is not the only number who learns the secret to assimilation,” Kuumin smiled. No, not Kuumin. Seven.

Seven assimilated with Kuumin. _No, it can’t be._

“Kuumin!!”

I yelled hoping she would hear. Jurina took control of Zero once. I’m sure Kuumin can control seven.

“Kuumin!!!!”

“Oh, that’s sweet. Do you want to talk to Kuumin?” 7 circles around me like a vulture. Then it leans into my ear and whispers, “You see, Yuria. I’m not stupid like Zero to assimilate with a strong number warrior.”

“You see this body? I waited a long time till she got weak so now I have full control of it. HAHAHAHA!!”

_No. This can’t be._

“And what is this?” 7 picks up the Rei Sword.

I don’t know whether it’s the shock or because of the blood i’m losing but I didn’t have the energy to stop 7. To stop… Kuumin.

“I see that you’ve been talking to Zero.”

7 starts carving the blade lightly into Kuumin’s arms and blood starts dripping, “You want to see what will happen if you stab me?”

“I don’t feel a thing, Yuria,” 7 starts laughing, “when I’m done with this body, I’ll just leave and take another one.”

7 starts to position the blade into Kuumin’s body.

“In fact…”

When I saw 7 about to pierce Kuumin’s body with the sword I got up so fast and grabbed the blade with my hands. My hands are bleeding but 7 doesn’t seem to be phased by it. 

“You’re willing to let me live just so you could save your precious friend,” 7 smiled.

“Yuria, this is why you should give up. Because dreams can be crushed in an instant. And your friends? They are nothing but mere vessels for me.”

"7 x 1 is 7!"

"Ughhhaaahhh," 7 drops the Rei Sword and looked behind me.

I turned my head around to see Saya and Aya coming up the dome steps.

"We figured out the last formula! The order of the number didn't matter, 1 x 7 and 7 x 1 gives the same answer!" 

"7 x 2 is 14!" Aya shouts. 7 struggles to stand.

"Did you really think we would let you fight 7 alone, Yuria?" Aya grabs her sword and about to attack 7 when I stop her.

“No, Aya!” I grasped for air while holding one hand on my wound, “that’s… that’s Kuumin.”

Aya widened her big eyes and looks at Saya. I didn’t have to say anything further. They already know what I’m thinking. Do I kill Kuumin to defeat 7? Or do I let everyone else die with me?

Aya and Saya was waiting for my next instructions when I see 7 got up and about to attack Aya from behind.

"7 x 3 is 21!" someone shouted. 7 quickly drops to the floor again.

_Huh? Who else is here?_

“You were right, Yuria. You got me my Yukko back,” Goma appears from the steps with Andrea, Akarin and Kaotan. 

Andrea was wearing what Kuumin used to wear. With a big shield and that long yellow sword. She’s Yukko now. Yukko, the number warrior.

Yukko offered me a hand and carried me up. She speaks softly, but enough for me to hear her.

“We got to get 7 weaker, Yuria. Get it so weak that it will leave Kuumin’s body.”

I look at her like she was the gleaming beacon of hope in my dire situation. But there's too many scenarios playing in my head. “What if 7 assimilates with another body?”

“We just have to stop 7 before it can.”

I nodded weakly. Yukko gave me her sword and I balanced myself just enough so I could stand.

“Thank you, by the way,” Yukko said it quickly because 7 got up just as fast.

"7 x 4 is 28!” a group of girls shouted the answer from the bottom of the stairs. I recognized their voices. The Selection 8 quickly joined us as well.

“How many people are here, Saya?” I look at the one person who could possible orchestrated this. Saya just smiled and shrugged. 

"7 x 5 is 35!" shouted the squad as they run up the stairs.

“Ugaaaahhhhh,” 7 screamed in pain and in a split second it was as if I could see 7 leaving Kuumin’s body. Or was it my hallucination?

“Yukko, did you-”

“I saw it, Yuria. We could probably save Kuumin.”

"7 x 6 is 42!" Rena shouted. And again, I could see 7 and Kuumin separated. But only for awhile.

“You can do this, Yuria!” everybody was shouting encouragements and pushing me towards 7. I could kill 7 in that split second when it leaves Kuumin’s body… or I could kill Kuumin along with 7.

I close my eyes and took one deep breathe. 

I walk towards 7 and look at it straight in its eyes. “My friends are not your vessels, 7. And I would never give up. As long as there’s hope.” 

“7 times 7 is…” I raised my sword, preparing myself to risk Kuumin’s life in order to defeat 7.

“Why would I need your friend when I have you, Yuria,” 7 quickly got up.

“49!!!!”

In split second I saw 7 left Kuumin’s body and headed towards me. I tried stabbing 7’s apparition but Yukko’s sword just went through 7 without leaving a dent. And then my whole world went dark.

The last thing I heard was Kuumin calling out my name.

* * *

I woke up in bed and immediately recognized the room. I was in the squad’s quarters. 

My body was still weak, but I gathered the strength to get out of bed. Masanya saw me and quickly called for Rena. Aya and Saya was with her as well.

“Yuria, do you remember me?” Saya was panicking. I tried talking but words won’t come out. So, I nodded. Saya hugged me tightly, “Oh, we thought you were gone! Thank goodness Kuumin saved you!”

“Kuumin?” my throat was hoarse but I managed to say Kuumin’s name. “When 7 was about to enter your body, she took the Rei Sword and killed 7. But she passed out soon after,” explained Aya. 

I put myself in danger to save Kuumin but in the end she saved me instead. Like always.

“But…” Aya continued.

_But?_ I gave Aya a confused look. What happened to Kuumin? Why isn’t anyone saying anything?

“She’s alive, Yuria,” Yukko reassured me as she enters the room. But the look she gave me wasn’t a convincing one, “but she doesn’t remember anything. Not the numbers, not me… not even about you.”

“Kuumin… alive?” my dry voice is in the way. There was so much more I wanted to ask Yukko.

“She… my name,” I wanted to ask them if Kuumin really did yelled my name after 7 left her body. I hope Yukko understood my incoherent question. “That’s what baffles me too. She clearly shouted your name when she stabbed 7. But after she passed out, she doesn’t remember anything. She doesn’t even have any memories of herself.”

Yukko led me to the other room as the others follows me from behind. When we opened the door, Kuumin greeted me.

“Are you my friend too?” she smiled her usual Kuumin smile. The smile that I miss so much.

I nodded and cried at the same time. 

* * *

A year passed since we last defeated 7. But Kuumin’s memory still hasn’t recovered. Yukko said it was because 7 damaged her memory much more than any number warrior suffered. 

“Yuria~!”

Kuumin opened the door, interrupting my thoughts. She jumps quickly on my bed. Even though she couldn’t remember me, she is still the same Kuumin that I knew. 

“What game are we playing today?”

I smiled at her enthusiasm. We play games almost everyday now. Just like how we used to before the war. It may not be much, but it’s enough. 

I waited a long time to find her. 

And I will wait some more until the day arrives where she finally returns to me.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passed after Yuria and the Gang defeated the numbers. Catch up with Kuumin and Yuria in this final chapter. Thanks for reading!

“Yuria~”

I heard footsteps loudly climbing up the stairs to enter my room. Without even knocking, the door burst open. 

“What game are we playing today?” smiled Kuumin cheekily.

I showed her the letter in my hands, “Saya just mailed me a letter. Let me finish reading it.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell me? Read it out loud!” Kuumin pouted while she sat beside me.

I smiled at her reaction, and proceeded to read the letter.

> _Dear Yuria, how are you? I’m doing fine. Egochan and I joined the squad last month. I know the numbers are gone but our new mission is to teach other people how to solve them. We go from town to town and teach all the kids the multiplication table. This way, we can create a whole new generation of number warriors in case they come back._
> 
> _Brilliant, isn’t it? Yukko suggested it to us. Speaking about Yukko, last I heard she was with Goma vacationing somewhere. Seems like those two has a lot to catch up with each other. Akarin and Kaotan are also travelling a lot. They said they’re not that afraid now that the numbers are gone._
> 
> _Aya and Nao stays at Aki-sun’s inn now. Believe it or not, Aya is actually thinking of joining up the Selection 8! Some of the Selection 8 girls went back to their hometown so Aya is harassing Aki-sun everyday to let her join in. Secret is, Aya doesn’t really wants to join, she just wants free shelter at the inn. Hahaha. Also, Nao has developed quite a liking to the drawers at the inn. Weird._
> 
> _Anyway, how’s Kuu-_

I stopped reading it halfway and placed the letter on the table. It was weird reading something about Kuumin while she’s in front of me so I quickly change the topic.

“Do you want to play Wolf and Pride?” I suggested.

After defeating 7, Kuumin and I sort of went into a role reversal. Before, I was the kid who went to her house asking her about what sort of games we’re playing. Now, Kuumin is the person who keeps asking me for new games to play. Games that she taught me in the first place. 

“How do you play it? Kuumin asked.

I was glad she didn’t ask more about the letter so I explained the game to her, “We both close our eyes and whoever opens first loses. The loser have to kiss the winner’s forehead.”

“Why is it call Wolf and Pride?”

“I… don’t actually know,” I laughed a little. I never really wondered why. And have never asked Kuumin before either. 

“Okay, let’s play,” and immediately Kuumin closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as well but I suddenly remembered the last time I played this game. I know it was a dream but the loss of Kuumin felt real to me.

“Kuumin, can we hold hands?” I said.

Kuumin gave a dry chuckle, “You’re afraid of the dark?”

“Kinda.”

We held hands throughout the game. The warmth of her hand comfort me even in darkness. I could have stayed like this forever if I wanted to.

“Yuria,” Kuumin interrupted the silence.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t remember much about you.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.”

“I’m sorry I’m not like the old Kuumin.”

“What are you saying? Kuumin is still Kuumin. You’re here. That’s what matters to me.”

It continued in silence for a long time. But I know Kuumin was still there because her hands are in mine. I open my eyes to make sure but the first thing I see is Kuumin with her eyes open.

“Hey, your eyes are open! You lost!”

“I know, I just like seeing your face with your eyes closed,” Kuumin quickly leaned over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. She gave a cheeky laugh. The same laugh every time. 

“I think I know why it’s called ‘Wolf and Pride’,” Kuumin smiled, “because you’re making a choice of either being a ‘Wolf’ or choose to defend your ‘Pride’. Are you going to act on your lust to open your eyes and kiss the other person or are you going to hold on to your pride and hold that feelings back by closing your eyes.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re a wolf?”

“I am when I’m with you,” Kuumin laughed then ruffled my hair. Even without her memories, she still acts like the Kuumin I know.

“Kuumin, I mean it. What matters most to me is that you’re here, you’re alive, and you’re with me.”

“Yuria?”

“Yes?”

“Have I ever mentioned how peaceful I feel when I’m with you?”

“All the time,” I gave Kuumin a long hug. 

“All the time.”

Saya’s letter dropped to the floor and her last paragraph was in sight. My eyes can’t help but to read it and tears starts to fall. 

> _Anyway, how’s Kuumin getting along? I know she still haven’t recovered her memories, 7 probably wiped away everything. But the most important thing is that she’s here, Yuria. Based on all your stories and when I met her last time, I feel like Kuumin is still Kuumin, despite her memory loss. The numbers may have take her past away, but now you can build a future together. And no one can stop that. (If anyone is, tell me and I’ll come right away with the squad)._
> 
> _Take care, Yuria. Till we meet again. Thank you for everything, as always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end folks. i hope it made sense even if you're not an ske48 fan.


End file.
